Bloodred Magic
by RedWolfMoon
Summary: Ed and Roy are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry, and Ed starts to feel strange. What's wrong with him? Eventual hpXfmaXnaruto eventual YAOI R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone! I'm yaoi-fma-fan, and this is my first fanfic! So please enjoy my story, read, and review. I will take any flame or any praise, so please, REVIEW**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing of FMA, Naruto, or Harry Potter

**Warnings- **This **WILL** eventually be yaoi, meaning GUY ON GUY ACTION BABY!!!! So if you don't like gay relationships, then WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLICK ON THIS STORY!!!! I will not accept flames from someone who hates yaoi but is reading my story. I'm telling you this now, that I have an outline for this story and all I have to do is type it up, so if I don't get any reviews, I will not post any more of it. _**When I get 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter**_. Have fun and REVIEW

_**When I get 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter**_

**Chapter 1**

"Colonel Elric, I have a mission for you." A raven haired man with cobalt eyes told the younge blonde in front of him. "al will b e unable to acompany you due to the fact that his wife is expecting soon and Al doesn't want to leave her so soon."

Ahhh, yes Al is married, but can you guess who? someone from croud shouts "WINRY" me-pouts yes.

Edward Elric was at the good old age of 18, but he still looked about 15 or 16. He now had waist long hair, and he still had his automail, despite bringing back Al's body. **(A/N- things you must know Ed did NOT go to the other side of the gate when he transmuted himself for Al's soul and body. Archer did NOT ambush Roy and destroy mustang's eye. DISREGARD ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE SIXTH HARRY POTTER BOOK, THIS IS AU alternate universe, SO THERE WILL BE SOME THINGS THAT ARE CORRESPONDING TO THE SERIES, BUT ALSO SOME THINGS THAT DO NOT)**

"Mustang." Ed growled. "You're sending me off on another mission despited getting out of the INFIRMERY from my last one?" Ed cocked an eyebrow and waited for Roy Mustang's response.

"That's life Ed. Get one." The blonde chii glared at his superior officer. Roy already knew why Ed couldn't have much of a life the past 7 years. Roy ignored the questioning glare and continued rambling.

Roy Mustang was at an age of 31 **(A/N-yes I changed the age remember this is AU) **He had dark raven black hair that reached his shoulders and also had dark colbalt blue eyes. He was wearing his usal military attire with a smirk in place.

"Awwe, common Ed." Roy whined when he saw that the chibi ignored him. Roy gracefully stood up and quietly stalked behind Ed. Ed stared at the place that Roy was earlier, pretending to listen. (Ed was standing rather than sitting because Roy would always 'tease' him sexually if he sat.) Ed jolted back to reality when he felt firm arms wrapped around his torso and cold lips pressed against his neck.

"Gah-uh-Ro-MUSTANG!!" Ed protested. He still knew almost nothing about relationships. He shivered as the General's lips parted and allowed his teeth to nibble at the nape of Ed's neck. Ed unconciously relaxed somewhat.

Realizing his mistake, Ed blushed and slapped Roy's cheek.

"DAMN IT ROY I SAID STOP!" Mustang drew back wickedly, enjoying the sight of the flustered golden chibi in front of him. He lived to torture Ed. He stepped back a few steps just to slam Ed's body into the wall with his [Roy own body. He grinned wickidly and pressed closer.

"Don't you like this Ed?" He murmured. Ed blushed from the closeness and shoved Mustang off of him.

"No asshole. What's the mission." Ed HATED it when Roy sexually teased him. Roy knew it made him uncomfortable and enjoyed making Ed feel uncomfortable. That _must_ be the reason he did it.

Roy cleared his throat, almost thinking he took it too far. Almost. "You and I will be going to a school to protect a certain boy that is threat of being killed. This will take the whole school year and I have no further information. We will be briefed when we meet the headmaster." Roy stared at Ed with an unusual look of seriousness on his face.

"Okay….when are we-" realization dominated Ed's face. "YOU will be coming TOO???!!!" Roy blinked twice before he answered.

"That was what I said Fullmetal. Now, we will leave in a couple of hours so you should gather a few things. You're dismissed." The General suddenly looked away from Ed, his hand covering his mouth.

Ed stared at him in shock then for two reason. A, he was going to spend a _year_ with the biggest pervert around. B, Mustang was acting weird. And when did Ed ever see Roy put his hand over his mouth? Ed shrugged his shoulders and left to go to the military dorms. (which is were he lived, since Al lived with the Rockbells)

A few hours later, Ed arrived at Roy Mustang's office [again with a small suitcase of the few items he owned. He nocked the door open and gracefully strode in.

"Okay Mustang, I'm here, how are we going to get—what are you doing?" Roy's back was to Ed and he was drinking from a glass bottle with what it looked like red wine. Mustang quickly drew the back of his hand across his mouth, set the bottle down and turned to face Ed.

"Ed? Why're you—" Roy slapped his forhead. "Of course. Just let me…." Roy picked up his own suitcase and turned back to Ed, the suitcase and an old musty sock in his hand. "Hurry and take a hold of this." Ed gave him a questioning look but took ahold of it anyway.

The next thing Ed remembered was a tugging sensation at his navel then he was spinning around in the air. A few seconds later the two of them were falling to the ground about 50 feet in the air.

There was no time for thinking. Ed quickly spun his body to a position and landed lightly on his feet as Roy just, well, Roy just slammed hard into the ground on his feet, making his knees buckle and he fell to the ground.

"Mustang? Are you okay?" Ed sniggered.

"Nyeah." Roy groaned. "I dunno." He stumbled to his feet and swung his head in all directions. They were standing by a crystaline lake and a….wait is that a _castle_?

They nodded to eachother and walked towards the castle, assuming that whoever employed them lived there.

When the two of them reached the castle, Ed took a moment to take in a deep breath before moving forward and nocking on the door.

The door creaked open noisilly as a long haired scuffy man holding a cat answered them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked.

Ed gave him a weird look and turned to Mustang.

"I believe we have an appointment with a Professor Albus Dumbledore." Roy said in his professional tone.

"Ahh, I see. You two are Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, the alchemists. Well then, don't just stand there. Follow me." The man turned and led them through winding staircases and corriedors until they arrived at a gargoyl.

"lemon drops." The man said and to the two alchemists' surprise, the gargoyl lept aside to reveal a winding staircase. The greasy man, whose name was Argus Filtch as Ed found out a few minutes earlier, quickly walked up the winding stairs and stopped at a door.

"Come in." a clear voice called out even before Filtch could nock.

The three men walked in to see a large office. There was an old man with a long silver beard and long silver hair with half moon spectacles that covered his twinkling blue eyes.

"You're dismissed Argus." The caretaker nodded and left the office to the headmaster and the two mysterious alchemists.

"Now, we have a matter to discuss." Albus said. "I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He took a long suspicious look at Ed and a short look at Roy before continuing.

"Your job is to protect a young wizard, Mr. Harry James Potter. Ther is a horrible dark wizard that people fear to even speak is name which is Lord Voldemort. He— " He was interrupted by some not-so-quiet sniggering from Ed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in questioning when Ed answered.

"This guy (insert snigger) Vold-ee-moore-t (insert laugh) is feared? How can he (insert another snigger) be so bad (insert laugh) with a stupid name like that?!" Dumbledore smiled softly. School this year was going to be quite interesting.

"I never thought of it that way. Now, as I was saying, Voldemort has a longstanding grudge with Harry because there was a point of time about fifteen years ago when Voldemort was almost at the peak of his power, and he tried to kill Harry after killing Harry's parents, but couldn't. Now Voldemort is back and wants revenge."

"And this is where we come in, right?" Ed added. The man, Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this is where you two come in." He turned to look straight at Roy. "Now you, Mr. Mustang, will be hired as a teacher teaching alchemy to those who wish, and will keep a close eye on Harry and his friends. And you—" He turned to Ed to address him. "Will be undercover as a fifth year student and will befriend Harry, earn his trust, and keep a closer eye on him than Roy over there."

The two alchemists nodded in understandment.

"Also, I will provide all of the money for your supplies, which that reminds me….Minerva, you can come in now."

A woman wearing green velvet robes walked into the room.

"Good evening Albus." She said as she walked in.

"Will you please take Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric to Diagon Alley to get their things?" She nodded then asked.

"By which means are we to go? Floo or Portkey?" Albus looked thoughtful as he thought of the best method.

"Wait a minute, how did we get here?" Ed asked.

"Why by portkey of course." Minerva answered.

"Then can we go by this flew?" Ed grimaced as he remembered that horrible sensation of the portkey. It almost felt like- _'I will __**not**__think about it right now'_ Ed thought to himself.

Dumbledore chuckled, nodding his head as he said, "Yes, I see that your first Portkey travell was quite pleasant was it not?"

"Hmph." Ed snorted. "Sure simply _**pleasant**_." His voice dripped with sarcasm. This time it was Roy and Minerva who chuckled humurously.

"Follow me." Minerva smiled, leading the two of them a few feet to the fireplace in Albus's office. She took out a handfull of pale green powder and motioned for the other to follow her example.

"Now all you have to do is throw this floo powder into the fire place and say 'Diagon Alley' very very clearly." They nodded and watched the woman throw her handful of powder in the fireplace. The red fire then blazed green and Ed's mouth gaped open when he watched McGonagall walk into the fire place after she said Diagon Alley.

Now Roy's mouth opened and closed when he saw that the woman had dissapeared.

**A/N- Okay, so how was it?! I know it must have sucked, but oh well. So, just remember that I will post the next chapter **_**ONLY AFTER I GET 5 REVIEWS!!!!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_.

Next time on Bloodred Magic:

Our two favorite alchemists will be visiting Diagon Alley. I wonder how they will take to the world of Magic. Also, Ed and Roy will meet a certain pale blonde haired fiend, how will Ed take to insults? What wands will these mysterious strangers to magic get, all will be explained and read in Bloodred Magic Chapter 2. _**Which will be posted after I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am VERY happy with the amount of reviews I got, I really thought this was going to suck. Really. I also want to thank ****for making being my first reviewer, I really thank you. Also, I will start having some of our cast come do our opening, and will have none of that STUPID disclaimer, it just makes me sad. I will warn you everytime, but throught the cast and I will refer to myself as yaoi-sama. **

**Ed-Damn girl I hate her. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH GENERAL USELESS?!**

**Yaoi-sama-I'm not female, I'm male. That means BOY. And, you're stuck with Roy because I said so.**

**Ed- well I'm quiting, I don't wanna be paired with that bastard.**

**Yaoi-sama- well, you tough luck you cant. We have a contract.**

**Roy- contract? When did we sign a contract?**

**Yaoi-sama- why don't you do the warnings Roy?**

**Roy-sexy grin Anything for you my fair—**

**Yaoi-sama- are you going to finish that or do the warnings?**

**Roy-0o;……. Yaoi-sama wants to warn you that this is eventual yaoi and will contain some guy on guy content. **

**Ed- grumbles on with the story**

Chapter 2

As Ed stepped into the fire, he felt a very excrutiating pain spread throughout his body, and was VERY sure that he shouldn't be feeling it, that it wasn't normal, so he just ignored it and focused on what was happening.

Well, he couldn't really tell, it happened to fast, and if it weren't for Ed's great reflexes, Ed would be laying face first on the floor.

As Ed was thrown out of the fireplace he quickly twisted his body, and threw down his right arm and did a swift back flip, landing on his feet.

Roy, however, was not so lucky. When he attempted that same move, he landed straight on his butt. Seriously. Ed had a pretty good laugh at that.

Ed turned to face McGonagall, and questioned her about what they were to do there. She handed them a bagfull of money and described the money system. She also handed a different list to each of them, telling them that that was what they were to buy and left them.

"Now," Ed said to the black haired man walking beside him sometime later that day. "All we need are our wands and a pet." Roy nodded and the pair slugged off to a shop labeled, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 383 B.C and entered.

"Hello." A man from behind the counter called out. "Be with you in a minute." Ed took a look around the shop, seeing only small wooden boxes. The man that Ed assumed to be Ollivander appeared in front of them with measuring tools.

"Show me your wand arm." He commanded. Ed stretched out his left arm and the man started measuring it. Muttering to himself, the old man went back behind his desk and brought out a couple of wands.

Ed tried all of these, until the man got irratated.

"Do you have a particular animal you've liked at all?" He asked. He was trying to narrow down the large selection of wands he had so it would make this easier on him.

"Umm." Ed mumbled, thinking back to his childhood days, the days when _she_ was still alive. "I've always liked foxes."

"Any particular color? Like white or red?"

Ed nodded, blushing in embarrasment. "Actually, I've always like gold foxes."

"Really?" Ollivander asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well that narrows this down quite a bit." He bustled around, finding two wands. He held out one and said the properties of the wand.

"11 inches, dogwood, and core of fur from a gold fox." Ed took it and gave it a wave, resulting in half of the shop being blown to bits.

"Alright, let's try this one." Ollivander handed the other wand to Ed. When Ed looked at it, it sent shivers down his back. It was a goldish red. "11 ½ inches, Bloodwood, and the core of a golden nine tailed fox demon."

As Ed took a hold of the wand, he felt something strange stirring within him. A dark wind blew around the shop then faded.

Ollivander nodded and turned to Roy. He measured Mustang's arm and asked him the same question he asked Ed.

"I always liked horses. There are three things I favor in this world." Roy said. "1 is horses, namely Mustangs. 2, I really REALLY like fire, and 3, I love teasing Ed."

"Hey." Ed growled in protest.

Ollivander nodded, bringing out only one wand.

"Here, try this." He said. The wand was a orangish reddish color. "11 ½ inches, Firenack wood, and the core of a strand of Mustang mane." Roy gave it a wave and a stream of hollographic red flaming horses sprung from the wand and circled the room, quickly returning to the wand.

"Great great. That's be 15 galleons."

Roy gave the money for the wands, and they left the shop. Ed must've rushed a bit, because he bumbed into a boy on his way into the pet shop.

"Oh, sorry." Ed mumbled.

"Of course you are." An arrogant voice rang out. "If you weren't, you'd pay dearly." Ed quickly looked up to face the stranger. He had white blonde hair, and a snooty, spoiled complex.

"…."

"Don't ignore me! I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"And I'm Edward Elric, nice to meet ya." Ed called out sarcastically.

"Grrr….Didn't your mother teach you some manners? You should treat your betters with some respect you filthy little mudblood."

Ed blinked, his vision blurring a little, then growled, "Don't you EVER say anything about my mother again."

Roy started tensing up, ready for anything. He'd stop Ed from killing the boy, but not from beating the kid up.

Malfoy smirked hugely. "Ahh, you're mommy's little boy." He taunted. Ed started tensing even more as Malfoy continued. "I bet you go home every day and sleep with your mommy and daddy."

Uh Oh. That did it. Quicker than the untrained eye could see, Ed sprung onto Malfoy and punched him over and over and over again and his arm went down for another punch when he heard someone shout 'Stupefy' behind him and felt his body go limp. The last thing he remembered was Roy's worried voice calling out Ed's name.

**A/N- Alright, so that wasn't too bad, was it? Anyway, I expect 10 REVIEWS This time, kay? Just keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. Just remember that it WILL be eventual yaoi. Also, if there are 5 new reviews everyday, then I'll just be posting 1 new chapter every day, so, remember REVIEW!!!!**

_**Next time on Bloodred Magic-**_

The teachers have a weird annual tradition right before school starts, and they invite Ed and Roy for XXX pXkXr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you wanna find out what it is then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-okay, so the last chapter wasn't so bad, right? Oh who am I kiddin, it sucked! T.T waaahhhaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa! dries tears okay, so remember, I expect 5 more reviews before I continue, you know what, maybe I'll stop that policy, I really should. What else would you review on? I'd just be getting the same people every time (not that that's a bad thing, that's a really REALLY good thing) so yeah, just review an I'll post. **

**ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!!! ANYONE WHO IS INTERESTED, CONTACT ME AT - groans it's time to comment AGAIN? Damn I have such a hangover. I Will kill you yaoi man!**

**Yaoi-Sama- hmm, nice of you to notice I'm gay**

**Ed- eeep! I'm sober now! You're WHAT?!**

**Yaoi-Sama- Yep I'm gay **

**Roy-……Yaoi-Sama wants to warn you about future yaoi. On with the fiction. **

Chapter 3

Ed groaned as his eyes partially opened, and found himself in an unfamiliar room.

"WHAT THA—" Ed shot up from the white bed only to fall back in the pure sheets as a wave of dizziness overcame him. "Urgh, what happened." Ed asked to no one in particular.

"Ed?! Oh thank God you're awake. I thought, you know, after that guy stunned you, that there'd be something wrong."

"Hmm?" Ed turned and saw Roy staring anxiously at him. "Oh, just fine Roy. I just feel a little dizzy." Relief became apparent on Roy's face and the man relaxed.

"That's good Ed. Dumbledore said that you'd probably feel a little dizzy."

Ed gave Roy a feeble smile and sat up in the bed a bit more carefully. "Hey Roy, I feel, I dunno."

"Hmm, did you say something?" Roy asked. He was obviously not paying attention to anything Ed said, the relief was overwhelming.

"No." Ed smiled softly. "But could you leave? I'm going to change." Roy nodded, too worried to refuse and left the room.

A few minutes later, Ed emerged from the room and walked over to where his superior officer sat.

"Roy, um, did we ever get our owls?" the two of them decided to get owls for contact."Yes, I got you a gold one, for your hair," Roy paused smiling. "And I got myself a black one, for my hair." Ed grinned understanding the code. That way, no one would know who was sending the letters, well save for Ed and Roy.

Roy's grin slowly turned into a look of thoughtfulness.

"Hey, Ed, have you ever played poker before?" Roy asked. He was inwardly staring at Ed wickedly, but on the outside, he made himself look thoughtful.

"Yeah, why?" Ed countered.

"Oh, no reason. Just that the teachers hold an annual poker game and they invited the two of us to go."

Ed looked at Mustang in puzzlement.

"Wait, poker? Why in the-never mind. When is it?"

"Right now I think. Let's go." Roy stood up quickly and took a hold of Ed's arm and led them across the castle. He stopped in front of a pair of huge doors and softly knocked.

"Come in." came a couple of voices. Roy opened the doors to reveal a large hall that had a round table in the center with some comfortable chairs that accompanied it. At the table sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, and an unfamiliar greasy haired man.

Ed walked over to them, uncertainy filling his eyes.

"Are you sure I can be here, I mean I'm not really a teacher." Ed asked.

"Hmm." The greasy haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Your black haired friend over there suggested that you _wanted_ to join us."

Ed turned to face Roy with a scowl on his face.

"Baka." He turned back to the man and smirked. "Sure, of course I did." Ed gracefully sat in the seat right next to the man, and Roy sat next to Ed and between Dumbledore.

"Okay everyone, let's get started." Dumbledore rambled. "Now Ed, you do know what we are playing right?"

Ed nodded and took the cards from Dumbledore. "Yeah, I'll deal." After about 10 minutes all of them had their suits and were ready to show eachother their cards.

Ed stared at the rest of them, realizing that Roy had lost.

The greasy haired man next to him smirked at Roy.

"Hmm, since I had the highest suit, I get to choose which one…….ah, how about your shirt?"

"what the fu-" Ed muttered, blushing slightly as Roy tore off his own shirt, when Ed realized what had happened. '_I'll kill him! He suckered me into a game of strip poker!'_ Ed thought angrily to himself.

A few hours later, the greasy haired man, which Ed found out his name was Snape was stripped down to only his pants, Dumbledore was completely naked, McGonagall was only missing her hair tie, shoes, and jewlerey. (I guess no one likes to see her naked.) Roy was only wearing his boxers, (insert Ed blushing), and Ed was the only one with the most clothes on. Ed missed his cloak and his shoes.

"Well, we'd better get to bed." Dumbledore announced. "It's 12 o'clock in the morning!" Dumbledore then promptly left (no clothes on), followed by a now completely clothed Snape and McGonagall.

Ed of course stayed behind because he had no idea where he was going to sleep. Ed turned away blushing as Roy began redressing himself.

"You're real fucked out aren't you Roy-oh-pal-oh-buddy-of-mine." Ed growled dangerously.

"No, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the game Ed." Roy answered coolly. "Don't think for one moment I missed your blushes."

"You've got the wrong fucking-" Ed growled turning around. He immediately regretted it….or maybe not.

**Roy's P.O.V.**

'_Damn he looks so sexy when he's flustered. Why does he look at me with such innocence? Is he trying to tempt me.' _Roy thought as he heard Ed question Roy about his intentions with the poker game. Roy smirked as he remembered that he had the upper hand here.

"No, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed the room Ed." Roy heard himself answer coolly. "Don't think for one moment that I missed your blushes." Roy inwardly smirked in triumph.

Roy's breath caught in his throat when he saw Ed whirl around. Damn Ed was making Roy get so aroused.

"You've got the wrong fucking-" that alone was enough to spur Roy in the moment. Roy swiftly griped Ed's shoulders and drew their lips in a rough kiss. Mustang felt Ed stiffen up then relax somewhat, and he smirked inwardly.

He drew his tongue along the bottom of Edward's lip, asking for entrance. Ed stiffened up again, and slightly parted his lips. Roy took his opportunity, and dove in with full force. He ran his tongue along the crevices of the young blonde's mouth, savoring the taste of his _koi's_ mouth.

Suddenly, Edward jerked away from the kiss with a hugely apparent blush on his face. Roy sniggered silently to himself at the sight of the chibi.

"D-don't tease me Mustang! I-I'm no one's toy to mess around with." At those last words, Ed gathered his stuff and stormed from the room.

**A/N- So how did you like it? Well I hope you thought it was great. Also remember, I'm looking for a beta writer and reader, so if you are interested, I will accept a few of each, so yeah. Also…..**

**In the next chapter-**

**Ed and Roy board the Hogwarts Express to get to know their charges (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) Ed meets up with Malfoy again, so what do you think will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry about the long wait, so as a forgive me gift, this chapter is EXTRA long...and satisfying! I want a show of reviews of insert lower of voice looks around for mom to see if she's there or not "who wants a lemon scene?"**

**Ed- NOT ME!!!!**

**Roy-With Ed? starts unbuckling belt Ready when you are!**

**Hermione- NOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Harry- --; if it doesn't involve me, then yes**

**Riza- That would be quite inapropriate when it's gay sex**

**authoress and MANY yaoi fans- . . . KILL HER!!!! runs after riza holding pichforks**

**me- cough... yeah on with the fic**

Chapter 4

"Stupid Bastard!" Ed yelled as he stormed down the halls. He was now pretty utterly lost in the huge school castle and...was blushing. Roy had _**kissed**_ him and Ed liked it. Was something wrong with him or something?

After a while, Ed found himself back where he started...the great hall. Ed was ready to face Roy now...'cause he had a plan. Ed walked through the doors only to find Roy frantically and quite fearfully talking to Dumbledore about something.

As Ed walked up behind Roy, Ed slid his arms around Roy's stomach. "Ya miss me bitch?"

Roy jumped and spun around to face Edward. Relief conquered the fear and franticity in Roy's eyes and the black haired alchemist threw his arms around Ed's small (sorry Ed ) frame. "My God Ed, I thought I lost you...literally."

"Sorry Roy." Ed answered a little ashamed. He didn't want Roy worried about him. (A/N-okay this may be a lot OOC...after all this _**is**_ Au) "I'm...just not ready for an..." he blushed at Dumbledore, silently begging for him to leave. Dumbledore nodded and left to his own private bedchambers. Ed turned back to Roy.

"I'm just not ready for an intamate relationship yet...cause Al and all that happened. I haven't any..."

"Experience?" Roy grinned. Ed blushed and nodded.

"That's fine with me...but Ed. Promise me one thing."

"Sure." Ed pulled slightly away from Roy's hug.

"Promise me that when you are ready...look for me." Ed smiled and nodded.

"I intend to." Exhaustion suddenly took over Ed as he slowly started sliding to the floor. Roy caught him and took him up in his arms bridal style.

"Come on Ed. It's time to sleep." Roy carried him back to his room across from the painting of the fat lady who sings...badly. He muttered the password before entering. As Roy looked down, Ed was sleeping quitely in Roy's arms. Ed's automail arm was hanging down from Roy as his real arm was curled up against Roy's chest.

Roy gently set Ed down on the royal blue silk covers and layed down beside him. Ed's eyes cracked open slightly and he curled up closely to Roy murmmuring a goodnight.

**The next morning...**

Ed woke up finding himself in Roy's arms. He gently smiled at the memory, happy that Roy was willing to wait until Ed was ready to have a relationship.

"Good Morning Edward." Ed slightly jumped at Roy's silky voice.

"Hey." Ed replied sheepishly. "I think it's time to go down for breakfast." Roy nodded, noticing that Ed and Roy were still dressed for travel. They were also supposed to board the train with Harry and his friends...this was going to get interesting.

**Much Later- On the Hogwarts Express, about 1 hour from arrival to Hogwarts**

Ed sat beside Roy on the train while he thought about how weird Roy was. Why the hell did he always cover his mouth? Was it a sign of...him being turn on? If it was, then that would mean...No. He wasn't going to think about it.

"Ed, have you memorized all of the spells yet?" Roy asked. Ed nodded, taking out his wand.

"Lumos." A light emminated from his wand and shone brightly from the room. Ed flicked the wand slightly and the light dissapeared. Roy nodded in approval.

"Very good Ed. Good to see that you've been practicing."

A few more moments of silence later, the compartment door opened and three kids stepped in. One was a girl with bushy brown hair, another was a boy with flaming red hair, and the last was a boy with brunette hair, emerald green eyes, glasses...and a scar on his forhead.

_**'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Harry Potter.'**_ Ed thought. He was told about Harry and his friend's names...and about the Philosophers Stone. _**'Damn. Why'd me and Al have to give up so much for that damn stone, and they just made it with magic?'**_

"Umm, sorry, but can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Roy nodded with a smile on his face.

"Of course you can." He replied smoothly. The graceful smile never left his face. "I'm Professor Roy Mustang, and this here is a new transfer student, Edward Elric. He'll be joining you with the fifth years."

"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Mustang." Hermione smiled. A small blush graced her cheeks. _'Great.'_ Harry and Ron thought. _'This is going to be another Lockheart incident.' _Harry turned to Ed. He wanted to know more about the blonde.

"So...where do you two come from?" He asked. Ed nervously smiled at Harry.

"Well...I come from a different country than this. It's really far away...and-" Ed looked down, a fake frown of sadness on his face. "I don't really like to talk about it." Harry frowned. What was this other guy's story?

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything." Hermione said kindly. Ed smiled thankfully at her. One less thing that would give her a hint about his past. Ron just felt plain suspicious about the two. Ed acted...more familiar towards Professor Mustang than should be usual.

"Professor Mustang?" Ron asked. "What are you going to be teaching?" Roy smiled at the suspicious tone the boy had taken.

"A new subject is being added this year. Albus made me promise not to tell." He pointed at Ed. "He knows because he's been told of our subjects this year, but he's made an oath not to tell either." Ed smiled and nodded.

"It's going to be great." Ed told them. "I've particularly have done a bit of it at my hometown...but probably not as much as I'd like to mention." Ron frowned suspiciously, but kept to himself.

"Well...looks like it's time to-" Roy was cut off when a white blonde haired kid strode in the compartment. _'Malfoy.'_ Ed thought nastily to himself. The name made him nausious (sp?)

"Well look." The boy sneered. "It's a Pot, a weasle, and a filthy little mudblood." By the way Hermione flinched, Ed found mudb lood to be an insult.

"Leave now Malfoy." Edward said, standing up to be right in Malfoy's face.

"Make me mudblood." Ed shrugged and clapped his hands, pressing them to the floor. A bright blue light eminated from his hands as a wave from the ground hit Malfoy out of the room.

"And stay out!" Ed brushed off his pants and glanced at Roy. "How did I do?" He asked, but there was a different statement in his eyes. _"Tell me I did pretty well, considering I taught myself."_

"Hmm." Roy said, strumming his chin. "You did pretty well...considering that you taught yourself." Ed smiled.

"Thanks!" Roy smiled in answer.

"No problem." He turned back to the rest of them, sitting with their mouths dropped open in shock. "I do believe it's time to get on our robes." Hermione nodded and left the room to let the boys change. Ed and Roy already were changed, so they watched the other two pull on their school robes.

**Five Minutes Later, In the carraiges on their way to the castle**

"Umm...Professor Mustang?" Hermione asked when she was alone with him and Ed.(The only ones in that particular carraige were Roy, Ed, and Hermione.)

"Yeah?" Ed looked at Hermione curiously. What could she possibly want?

"Do you-" She blushed and looked down. "Do you dissaprove of student/teacher relationships?" Ed's head shot up, wondering of how Roy would answer this. Roy nervously glanced from Ed's curious face to Hermione's blushing one. She clearly had the hots for Roy.

"Umm...I don't dissaprove but..." He hesitated, looking in Ed's direction. "I try not to get into them. I have to really like the person." Hermione looked down, a little dissapointed, but she brightened in a moment. She was going to force herself in Roy's life.

Roy glanced at Ed to see his reaction...to see that Ed was smiling at him brightly. Roy smiled back before he felt a usual feeling. _'No. Oh no God no!'_ Roy thought to himself. He pressed a hand to his mouth (again might i add) and quickly ran from the room.

"Sorry." He rushed. "Bathroom." Ed decided to give his friend the benifit of the doubt and he accepted this. He just imagined that Roy was getting a bit nervous and both of them had been through a lot these past couple of days.

Hermione sighed and looked down, then up again at Ed.

"Can I talk to you about something Ed?" She asked. Ed slowly nodded. He knew he was going to regret this later.

"I-I'm in love with the Professor." Ed slowly started feeling a little protective and jealous. He controlled his anger and hesitantly smiled at her.

"I'm sure he likes you too." He said, only a little reasuringly. Roy Mustang was Ed and _Ed's __**only**_! She smiled back at him.

"Thanks Edward. That means a lot to me. But..." She looked down again, frowning. "He doesn't like me...at least not the way I like him. I want to _**screw**_ him Ed." Ed slightly cringed at this. "I've got to find a way to win his heart."

Ed stayed silent until the door opened and Roy walked in again, looking a little relieved. _'So I guess he really did need to go to the bathroom.'_ Ed thought. Roy took one look at Ed's slightly defeated looking body, he started feeling a little worried for the General.

"Ed." He said to the blonde. Ed looked up into Roy's cobalt eyes.

"Hai?" Ed answered. He felt that Roy wanted to speak in private...meaning Japanese. Hopefully Hermione didn't know the foreign language.

"Daijobu?" Roy looked at Ed a little concerned. Ed smiled thankfully.

"Hai. Hermione koi's Roy." (Hermione loves Roy) **(A/N- sorry if that's not exactly right...i didn't have a converter next to me.)** Roy grinned at Ed and at the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione stiffen. So she did understand Japanese. He quickly switched to the almost unknown language of the Amestrians...the language the Fuhrer himself only knew and taught it to only the people he trusted...namely Ed.

_**"It makes me happy that you're jealous Ed."**_ Ed looked up, startled at the use of the forgotten/forbidden language. Hermione's mouth dropped open a little. She was quite sure she knew all of the languages known to man.

_**"Why the use of this language? Is it Hermione?" **_Roy nodded.

_**"Yeah. I get the feeling she knows a lot of languages...but we're save with this one. Only me and you know this one now." **_

_**"Roy...I-I think I'm ready. I...fealt so jealous when she said she wanted to fuck you. I...felt...protective, like I owned you."**_ Roy smiled happily and had to fight the urge to hug Ed right there and then.

_**"I love you Ed. Forever and always."**_ Ed and Roy sat smiling at each other the rest of the ride...Hermione just slightly glared at the two. She _needed_to know that secret language. Then she and Roy could communicate in private...save Edward.

**A/N- So...how did I do? I had a lot of problems writing this. First I had no way to look over my previous work to see how to write this, next I had a major writing block. Anyway...A date with Ed for the first person to review this time! Also, remember, I'm wanting to know who wants a lemon!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I am horrified beyond compare. I just read a fic that has changed the way I think about FMAxHP fics. They have Dumbledore speaking as a gangster. I'm just happy this doesn't affect my ability to write...or does it? GYAHHHHHH PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!! Also, give me fmaXhp scenerios and I shall answer them! Also, if you don't review, then I'm just going to have to stop updating. Sure, I'll type more up, but you won't get to read them. (maybe I'll choose some of my most faithful reviewers and send it to them...I don't know...) **

**IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW, I WILL NOT UPDATE!!!**

Dark-Angel-Emrys-** Sorry about that. I was banned from the computer for a while**

Chapter 5-

Ed reluctantly parted ways with Roy to walk with the first years so he could be sorted. As Dumbledore stood up, Ed began to blush in embarrasment. He had seen the headmaster naked...and it was NOT a pretty sight. He searched the tables and saw that all of the teachers were there...including Roy. Their eyes met and Ed smiled, giving him a little wave. Roy smiled back, but seeing that most of the school population had their eyes on the hot new professor, he couldn't wave back.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Last year we had some unfortunate events come to pass, and a student died. Voldemort has indeed come back, even though the ministry wishes to deny it. In light of these events, the ministry decided to post a fat frog professor as the DADA teacher."

The offended woman stood up. "It's fat toad professor to you!"

Roy sweatdropped. This was clearly the work of a bored fanfic authoress. It was time to liven the action. He stood up and stripped off his shirt and yelled, "I WANT TO SCREW EDWARD ELRIC!!!" and blue-white sparklies filled the air. (me- 0o; uhhh...sounds like a certain armstrong we know. . .)

Okay, so that really didn't happen. I wish it were true, but it was not meant to be.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would like me to inform you new students that the Forbidden Forest is dangerous, and is off limits. We have two new professors teaching this year. Professor Umbridge is teaching DADA this year." The said woman stood up getting a few claps before sitting back down. "And Professor Mustang is teaching a new course, Introduction to Alchemy for the fifth years." Roy stood earning almost all of the student body to giggle and clap. Even with all of this attention, Roy's attention stayed on Ed. Ed smiled as he clapped.

"Also in light of these events, the ministry has ordered dementors and boggarts to be assigned here. The boggarts are highly trained and are disguised. If any student gets out of line, the boggart will attack.

As Roy sat, Dumbledore made to make one more important announcment. "We have a transfer student this year. Please welcome Edward Elric." More boys than girls were whispering about how hot the new student was.

Ed strode gracefully up the hall, his loose blonde hair swaying about him. The only thing about his outfit that had changed was the robe. (just to make this clear, Dumbledore sat in middle, Roy on his Right side, then Snape, then so and so...and so on so forth.) Once Ed reached the top, Dumbledore lowered his voice to converse between the two.

"How are you Edward?" He asked concerned. Dumbledore was unable to see them off the carraiges that morning. The gleam in Ed's eyes became evil and made Roy and Dumbledore slightly nervous.

"Oh...not so good. As soon as I walked in here I remembered last night's game...meaning your nakedness." Dumbledore seemed to go into shock. He wasn't all that bad naked...was he?

"Are you alright Ed?" Roy asked, his voice full of concern.

"No." Ed smiled back. Dumbledore had looked at Roy slightly offended by the question. The next thing Edward said to Roy set everyone off that could hear. "Then I imagined Roy naked, and it made it all better." McGonagall, who was sitting on Dumbledore's left side burst out laughing as Dumbledore slumped dejectivly in his chair.

Roy had smiled wickidly with Ed. They were a great team.

Ed turned to the hat sitting on the chair and put it on. A ripping pain coursed throughout his body as he tried to rip the thing of his head.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Roy lept quickly from his chair and ran to Ed's side as Dumbledore stared at the hat in confusement. The students sat shocked as their favored Professor ran immediately to the favored student's side.

"Ed? ED!" Roy screamed. He pulled on his gloves quickly, and began to snap when the hat lept off of Ed's head. It fell to the ground and started transforming in front of Ed.

"It's a boggart!" A random student screamed.

Indeed, it was. It started changing from Al's dead body, to Hawkeye's, Wrath's, and finally to Roy. Roy was lying on the ground covered in blood. "I wish you were dead." The cool voice said. Tears were already running down Ed's face at this point. The changing continued. It changed to his mom, Hughes, Nina, and all of those that had died in his cause.

The final transformation was a giant gold fox that had nine tails. Roy stood in front of Ed defensivly, taking the frightened boy in his arms. The boggart quickly changed to an image of Ed dying. That was the only thing it showed for Roy. "Ridikulus!" Roy had tried this spell before when Ed was asleep. Unfortunately for him, the boggart had turned into the first thought that came to mind...

The Boggart Ed jumped from the floor and another Boggart Roy came to view. The Boggart Ed ran to Boggart Roy and quickly drew their lips together in a ki-nope didn't happen. Dumbledore had made the boggart dissapear just in time.

Concern filled Dumbledore's eyes, and not for Ed this time, but for his school. _'That fox was a demon. Why would it turn into a demon? I've got to keep a closer eye on this Edward fellow.'_ Albus thought to himself.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. She was the only one that noticed the connection. Ed's biggest fear were all those people he knew dying...but it included Professor Mustang, and the professor had said that he hated Ed. Professor Mustang's biggest fear was of Ed dying. When Professor Mustang had said the Ridikulus spell, the two were about to kiss. Wasn't 15 and 26 illegal to have sex? Wasn't a student/teacher relationship forbidden? Well, she was going to get proof and ruin Edward Elric's life.

**(A/N- You know what? I almost left the story right here to leave a cliffy but I didn't. As a reward you should all give me lots of reviews.)**

When Ed and Roy finally calmed down, Ed got the correct sorting hat placed on his head.

**Hmm...Quite difficult.'** Ed jumped as the voice spoke, but settled down when he saw Roy looking at him with concern. **'You are cunning enough to be Slytherin, Brave and Loyal enough to be Gryffindor, smart enough to be Ravenclaw, and kind enough to be Hufflepuff...but the bravery and loyalty outweighs the rest. Hmm...interesting. You are not what you think you are Mr. Elric. You also have quite the crush on that handsome man Mustang...but your fear is ruling your emotions. If you can get over your father raping you, then you and Roy can have some passionate and kinky se-'**

"SHUT UP!!!" Ed shouted to the hat. He was blushing brighter than he ever had before. No one has EVER talked to Ed about sex before. He knew about it, but he never had a talk with his father about it.

Everyone blinked a couple of times in surprise. Ed blushed again and sat back down. _**'Just sort me you damn hat.'**_

**'Fine fine. If you don't want to know that all your sex with Roy will be kinky and passionate, then fine, I won't tell you.' **

**"GRYFINDOR!"** The hat shouted outloud. Ed quietly shuffled to sit next to Hermione.

"Hey..what was that about?" She asked in a friendly way.

"Damn hat began talkin about me an Roy havin se-se-secrets." Ed just narrowly saved himself. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Ed was going to say sex. Well, if they did, then Hermione decided she was going to take pictures as proof.

Ed met Roy's eyes and guilt radiated from Ed's. The hat was right. Hoenheim raping him was what was keeping him from his feelings.

_'Fine. I'm going to tell him all about it...tonight after everyone falls asleep.'_

**A/N- Now the next chapter will be all about Dumbledore's meetings with hired spies...okay I'll go out and say it...the ANBU are commin to town!!!! The next chater after that, we have the confrontation with Roy...and maybe if you ask of it enough, a lemon!!!!!!!!!XD!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Okay, last chapter's reviews pleased me very well. If you keep reviewing like good little reviewers and tell me how I did, then you get the ultimate pleasure of reading further chapters. In other words, Review and I'll update. Give me some senerios of this story and I'll try my best to make them amusing and fun.**

**Mizuki hikari- But isn't random good?**

**Dark-Angel-Emrys- I'm really sorry to say that Naruto can not do alchemy, therefore, Ed is not Naruto.**

**QuitexSoul-Yay! you reviewed! I love it when you review me. Yes, Hermione is very evil and should die. And DON'T CALL ED SHORT! (I'd hate to see him kill you for that). I'm glad I accomplished my task of making this funny yet educational. GET OFF YOUR KNEES! tears spring into eyes I hate to see you grovel. I'll do the lemon soon!**

**Dionaea Canis- Yes...that story wounded me. I cried of the shame it did to me.**

**FlyingShadow666-Thanks!**

**look! I'm updatin!**

**Ed-psh. Like anyone cares**

**me-do _you_ want lemon or not?!**

**Ed-eep! I be quiet my goddess!**

**Roy-pitiful**

Chapter 6

Dumbledore slowly drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for the four people to arrive. _'This is getting out of hand.'_ He thought gravely to himself. _'Elric may be a great threat to Harry and the school. I got lucky with this contact of mine. I'm sure she'll supply me with the best nin-'_ His train of thought was interrupted as a thump was heard through the office.

"Professor Dumbledore I presume." A serious, yet sort of childlike voice said confidently. Albus looked up to see four ninjas clad in black and milky white. _'Great! The ANBU are here!'_

"Yes. You must be the nin Lady Tsunade sent, am I right?" The one who spoke earlier took off his fox mask and revealed a teenager's face with shoulder length blonde hair and three wisker marks on each cheek.

"I am the captain of the first squad. Captain Uzumaki Naruto...or Naruto Uzumaki in the English language." Naruto motioned at the one next to him who wore a wolf mask to take it off and introduce himself. When the guy took off his mask, he revealed pitch black hair that reached his shoulders, dark eyes, and the face of a teenager as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha." His introduction was cold and to the point. The one next to him took off his mask to reveal snowy white hair that seemed to devy gravity, and a mask that covered his mouth and left eye.

"Kakashi Hatake. I trained these two since they were about 10 years old." The last one who was next to Kakashi took of his tiger mask.

"Neji Hyuuga." He was also cold and presice. Right to the point. Naruto turned his smiling face back to Dumbledore.

"Oldy told me that you were needing 1st class spies...is that correct?"

"Oldy?" Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow. Naruto blushed in embarrasement.

"Umm...Tsunade-sama. The nickname goes way back. But about the spy thing, you need to tell us as much as you can about this person." Dumbledore nodded gravely at the 15 year olds (and...Kakashi).

"Mr. Edward Elric was hired by me to watch over a very valuable student this year. A few things are off about him." He glanced into each of the ANBU's eyes. "There is a creature here that are quite dangerous and to approach them would be fateful. They are horselike, and you can only see them if you've witnessed death. The Thestrals, the creatures I'm telling you about, saw Edward and bowed to him."

"So...what does that mean?" Naruto asked, burrowing his eyebrows together.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Dumbledore replied. "There is another creature that reacts to a person's greatest fears. It's called a boggart. The ministry stationed them here to protect the students. When it saw Edward, it turned into some weird huge golden fox with nine tails."

A moment of silence rang throughout the office as Kakashi tensed in fear, and Naruto just stared at the man in wonder.

"N-Naruto." Kakashi hissed fearfully, which scared the young blonde. Kakashi was usually calm and collected. It took alot to get him this scared. "Have you ever heard of any other 9 tailed fox demons?

_'This is not good.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. _'If Naruto finds out about Youbi then...'_

"No." Naruto replied in even more confusement. "I thought Kuubi was the last fox demon there was." Kakashi nodded. It was as it should be.

"Thank you headmaster." Neji's voice was heard for the second time since entering. "I suppose you'll get everything else sorted out tomorrow morning?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Kakashi, you'll help Severus Snape teach potions. The rest of you I'll have sorted into Gryffindor to keep an eye on Edward. I'll have Dobby show you to your rooms. Dobby!"

A crack sounded as a houself entered the office.

"Is there something Dobby can help you with sir?"

"Yes. Can you show these four to the guest rooms?" Dobby nodded and led the four ninjas out.

"This is going to be a long year." Dumbledore sighed to himself.

**In the common room...**

Harry and Ron led Edward up the boy's stairs to find out their room assignments.

"Room 1," Harry muttered for no apparent reason. "Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville." He motioned for Ron to go ahead as he helped Ed find his own room. Finally, after muttering all of the room assignments, Harry and Ed reached number 11.

"Room 11." Ed muttered this time. "Edward, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji...hey who are they?" Harry shrugged his head. He was getting a little suspicious of Ed.

"No idea. Maybe you'll see them tomorrow. G'night." Harry left Ed to his own musings.

_'Well...better go see Roy...to tell him about Hoenheim. . .' _Ed sighed as he nodded his head and turned around, exiting the dorms. He went directly across the hallway and stood in front of the painting that signaled Roy's bedchambers.

_**"Furher Roy Mustang."**_ Ed muttered. The door swung open to reveal the living room. Rolling his eyes, Ed walked in the painting and straight towards Roy's bedroom.

**What Ed didn't see. . .**

"Yor gnatsum rehruf."

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise as Edward spoke the strange language and walked into the unknown room.

"You see that Ron!" She hissed. "That Elric kid just spoke in a language that _I_ don't know. I was pretty sure I knew all of them!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why it has you so worked up. I mean, what harm could it cause?"

"Don't you see! Professor Mustang and Ed were talking together in that language in the carraiges." Ron yawned sleepily.

"Can't we just go to bed?" He whined. She furiously shook her head no.

"No! Hurry, get one of the extendable ears (1)." He sighed and handed her one.

"I'm going to bed. Have fun spying on Edward...whatever he's doing in there."

**Ed's POV again...**

"Ne...Roy." He whispered into Roy's ear as the black haired man slept. The fuhrer shot up and glared around the room for the intruder.

"Don't worry sexy." Ed laughed jokingly. "I just came here to talk to you about something." His demeaner became solemn. "It's about why I'm scared to have...have..." Ed blushed furiously as Roy smirked.

"Sex?" Ed nodded with a furious blush doning his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." The blush slowly faded away as he looked down. Roy frowned worriedly at Ed as he patted the space in front of his lap. Ed smiled sadly and tentively crawled into Roy's lap. Roy smiled and put his arms around Ed and motioned for Ed to start.

"Have you ever wondered why I hate my father so much?" Ed's voice was low and full of pain. Roy nodded. He had wondered why Ed thought Hoenheim was such a bastard. "Well...before he left...you've gotta understand that I was only 3 at the time. He was such a sick bastard. When mom took Al to the doctor for a check-up, and dad was alone with me...he got a bit drunk...okay a _**lot**_ drunk. He started complaining on how bad mom was in bed. I couldn't understand at the time what he meant...but he-he-" Ed's words became choked off with tears.

Roy hugged Ed more reasuringly.

"It's okay Ed. He's not here anymore." Ed nodded and continued.

"He started taking off my clothes...and at first, I thought he was going to give me another bath-" Roy's eyes filled with rage. He knew what Ed was about to say. _'No. Nonononononono!'_ Roy's mind screamed to himself in agony. Ed had to go through the same pain Roy himself had when he was younger.

"I-I knew something was wrong when he took of his pants and started hurting me...in the fuckin ass!" Ed's eyes filled with fury. "Of course the bastard had to rape his own child to get pleasure. What mom and Al didn't know was that dad was gay, and was raping me. I didn't tell, because he threatened he would kill them. I believed him...he was such a good alchemist, and it scared me."

The tears streaming down Ed's face had stopped as he turned and threw his own arms around Roy. Roy comforted Ed with his arms until Ed let go and leaned slightly back.

"I love you Roy Mustang, and I always will." Roy smiled into Ed's golden eyes.

"I love you too Edward Elric." Ed smiled before blushing as an idea came to his head.

"Umm...Roy? Can I sleep with you tonight-Not like-like _that_ yet! But just...sleeping." Roy smiled at Ed's unusual shyness.

"Sure Ed." At that, Roy layed behind Ed, and pulled his arms around the blonde, the two of them falling asleep in absolute comfort.

**Back To Hermione. . .**

_"I love you Roy Mustang, and I always will." _

_"I love you too Edward Elric."_

Hermione seethed at the too of them. She was going to get Mustang and Elric back. Wasn't it illegal to have a student-teacher relationship? And wasn't Ed too young? They were going down. She was about to leave until she heard one last bit of conversation.

_"Umm...Roy? Can I sleep with you tonight-Not like-like __**that **__yet! But just...sleeping."_

Hermione's rage grew as she heard the word _yet_. She smirked to herself as she felt confident that the Professor wouldn't possibly...

_"Sure Ed."_

The bushy haired girl decided there and then that she was going to ruin both Edward Elric's life and Professor Mustang's.

**A/N- Sorry about all the Hermione bashing. I just don't like her...in this story at least. She's okay when it's just plain Harry Potter. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my most faithful reviewer, QuitexSoul! Review people!!! Also, don't forget to send me senerios to figure out via email!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So...here's the next chapter...man you guys are lucky I'm updating twice in one day. I have decided that VERY soon I shall give out free lemons! (if you know what I mean. . .--)**

**Disclaimer- Is this the first time I've done this? Oh well. I don't own Harry Potter or FMA. If I did, Malfoy would be dead, and Roy and Ed would already be having hot buttsechs! **

**Rating-...probably T for now, but it **_**WILL**_** change later on in the story. **

**REVIEW**

Chapter 7

_Blood was splattered all over the room, and panic began to fill Ed's heart. He walked slowly forward and saw a familiar form lying dead on the ground._

_"N-No! GOD NO! Roy Don't DIE! I-I can't live without you. Please!" Tears leaked down Ed's tan face. "Please don't die on me!"_

_"Ed. Wake up."_

_"Roy? Aren't you...are you alive?!"_

_"Ed wake up! It's time for breakfast!"_

Ed shot up in the bed as the memory of his nightmare repeated itself in his head before slowly fading away. Roy was standing in front of Ed, fully dressed in his teaching robes. Ed rolled his eyes and started to get dressed in his own robes...right in front of Roy.

Mustang blushed brightly before turning around. He didn't want to have that-that _problem_ this early in the morning. As soon as Ed was done, Roy led Ed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The two of them parted ways, Roy heading for the Great Table, and Ed towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione watched silently as Edward parted ways with the black haired professor, and sat next to her at the table.

"Hey Ed." Hermione said, feigning (sp?) ignorance. "I went to ask you something last night in your room, and you weren't there. I also waited in the common room for you to return untill midnight. Where were you?"

Ed slightly blushed, hoping that Hermione wouldn't see it.

"Umm, I went to the grounds to. . .find my cat. Yeah. I got a cat, and it kinda ran away, so I went to look for it." Hermione smiled, but on the inside she was screaming liar.

"Did you find it?" She asked sweetly, causing Ron and Harry to stare at her like she was crazy. Ed shook his head no.

"Naw. She must of ran off in the forbidden forest. Umm...why is Professor Dumbledore standing?" The other three looked at their headmaster in confusement when he stood to speak.

"Did everyone have a good night's sleep? Yes? Well, that's good. I just have a few announcements to make before you get your timetables. We have 4 new additions to our school. I couldn't announce this earlier, because I did not know if they were really going to show. They come from a place far from here, just like Professor Mustang and Mr. Elric. Professor Hatake Kakashi will assist Professor Snape in Potions."

Applaude and whisling was heard throughout the hall...most of the whisperings were about 'having a descent Potions Master' or something like that. A man that wore robes and...what the world was that?

"Is that-" Ed muttered to Harry. "Is that a _mask_ over half his face?" Harry nodded numbly.

"Yeah..I guess so."

When Professor Kakashi sat back down, Dumbledore continued.

"Also, we have three new students that will be sorted. Naruto Uzumaki."

A blonde kid with blue eyes entered from the teacher's exit and sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

**"Gryffindor!"** Came the voice from the hat. The kid smiled and searched the Gryffindor table and met Ed's eyes. He eyed the empty spot next to Ed and bounded over, claiming it.

"Hi!" He said happily, extending a hand to Ed. "I'm Naruto. Who're you?" Ed smiled and accepted the hand. The other blonde's hair barely rached his shoulders, and he had 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Ed. Edward Elric. So...where'd you come from?"

"Oh, from a little town call-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Dumbledore announced as a black haired guy stepped in, his black hair reaching his shoulders. He stood and took the hat, placing it on his head.

**"Gryffindor!"** The hat said yet again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled happily when Sasuke approached the table. "Over here! This is Edward Elric!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sat next to Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke." Came the deep solitary voice. Ed slightly frowned. Was this guy emo?

"And our last student is Neji Hyuuga." A long brownish blackish haired guy walked in, sat on the stool, and put the hat on his head.

**"Gryffindor!"**

"Is there something about your hometown making you all Gryffindors?" Hermione asked suspiciously. She wasn't going to pry too much. She already had to separate Professor Mustang from Ed.

Neji raised an eyebrow before sitting next to Sasuke. "Of course not. We're just brave." Neji said hauntingly. Ed got a weird feeling that the two of them didn't speak often.

"So..Professor Dumbledore said that you come from some place far from here? What's your story?" Naruto asked. Hermione watched Ed intently as the now-not-so-short-blonde-who-is-still-height-sensitive fidgited nervously. Harry was also watching quietly. He had asked earlier about his hometown, but Ed said it was hard to talk about.

"Umm. . .It's a place called Resembool. I lived there up untill I was 8 years old. Then me and my brother moved to a different town with our teacher. Later on...we returned to Resembool to visit our mom's grave...after that we went to our capital city, Central."

The smile faded from Naruto's mouth. So...Ed didn't have a mother? "So...what happened to your dad?" He asked gently. He jumped as he saw Ed's eyes grow furious.

"The damn bastard left when I was 4. He deserves to fucking die!" Naruto and Harry blinked in surprise. Naruto looked down sadly.

"I-I wish I could tell you I know how I feel...but I don't know what having a family feels like." Harry smiled encouragingly at Naruto.

"Me neither." Thus a quick friendship was born through the seven fifth years.

"And now, we'll have the head of your houses hand out your timetables." Dumbledore said as he sat down. McGonagall walked down the table and paused when she reached Ed.

"That was quite the scene you put out Mr. Elric...your fears are...interesting to say at the least. Here's your schedule." Ed took it and looked over it.

**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday**

**10-11:30am- Potions...Snape, Kakashi**

**12-1:30pm- Alchemy...Mustang**

**1:30-2pm- Lunch**

**2-3:30pm- DADA...Umbridge**

**4-4:30pm- Break...R.M.**

**4:30-10pm- Free Time**

**10pm- Dinner**

**Tuesday and Thursday**

**10-11:30am- Alchemy...Mustang**

**12-1:30pm- Care of Magical Creatures...Hagrid**

**1:30-2pm- Lunch**

**2-3:30pm- History of Magic...Binns**

**4-4:30pm- Transfiguration...McGonagall**

**4:30-5:30- Double Alchemy...Mustang**

**5:30-6:30pm- Break...R.M**

**6:30-10pm- Free Time**

**10pm- Dinner**

"Blimey Ed!" Ron exclaimed, looking over Ed's shoulder. "You've got alchemy twice on Monday, twice on Tuesday, Wednesday, twice again on Thursday, and on Friday. Lucky!" Hermione suspiciously looked at Ed's schedule, frowning at his Breaks. They weren't like the usual ones.

"Hey...why does your breaks say _R.M_?" Hermione asked, even though she knew the answer. Naruto looked over Ed's shoulder as well.

"Umm...should there be so much free time on ours?" Naruto asked, looking from Ed's, to Sasuke and Nejis, and finally to Hermione's. "I mean...here. Look at mine."

**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday**

**10-11:30am- Potions...Snape, Kakashi**

**12-1:30pm- Alchemy...Mustang**

**1:30-2pm- Lunch**

**2-3:30pm- DADA...Umbridge**

**4-4:30pm- Break...H.K**

**4:30-10pm- Free Time**

**10pm- Dinner**

**Tuesday and Thursday**

**10-11:30am- Alchemy...Mustang**

**12-1:30pm- Care of Magical Creatures...Hagrid**

**1:30-2pm- Lunch**

**2-3:30pm- History of Magic...Binns**

**4-4:30pm- Transfiguration...McGonagall**

**4:30-5:30- Double Alchemy...Mustang**

**5:30-6:30pm- Break...R.M**

**6:30-10pm- Free Time**

**10pm- Dinner**

"Wow." Harry exclaimed as he looked at the three new student's schedules. "You three have the same schedule!"

"And it looks alot like Ed's...except your first free time says H.K...but you have Break next with R.M like Ed!" Ron added. Ed rolled his eyes in Roy's direction. He knew exactly what R.M and H.K meant. Roy Mustang and Hatake Kakashi.

_'I guess wits come with being a state alchemist...a high ranking one at that.'_ Ed thought to himself. He sighed as he quickly went to his room, grabbed his potions materials, and started off to the dungeons.

**A/N- So, give me some feedback, and tell me what you think!. Also, I know that the schedules might be wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Next chapter starts off with Ed's first two classes. Potions and Alchemy!!!! Woot woot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm done with my outburst. **

**Ja ne (after you REVIEW!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm REALLY happy with my reviews! But…you people forgot to send me scenarios to answer. For example- You say Ed gets drunk and accidentally haves sex with Hermione, I answer- Roy gets jealous, has sex with Kakashi, kills Hermione, and makes up with Ed. You see? It's fun!**

**Dark-Angel-Emrys-I believe I'm starting to like your reviews. Both you and QuitexSoul are in my good graces.**

**Dark Reborn- I do try to keep this amusing **

**itanaru.03x04- Yep, I noticed that as well. That's why I threw those two in there...to keep up the action!**

**REIzor Image- I don't like her either, and she WILL be put in her place..as for the narusasu...you just have to read to find out...**

**QuitexSoul-you ARE special. I hate to pick on Ed, and you are welcome to enter my story whenever you like to beat up the meanies.**

**FlyingShadow666-I shall update as soon as I can then...Hermione is a btch**

**teen13- YOU deffinately are in my GREAT graces old-buddy-ole-pal-ole-friend of mine! and I DID call you. lol**

Chapter 8- 

"Today's potion you shall create is the Veritaserum. Does anyone know what this is? Elric?" Ed rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Sure. Veritaserum is the most lethal truth serum known to mankind." Snape nodded with a tiny hint of a smile.

"5 points to Gryffindor. The instructions are on the board. At the end of class we will choose the two best potions and vote on who to use them on. Only 1 question will be asked though. Begin."

Ed quickly dove into the instructions, and by no time, he had the potion brewing the exact way it was supposed to.

Snape walked around the room, watching over the student's progress until he stopped at the Alchemist's work.

'_My God.'_ The potions master thought. _'This boy is making the potion better than __**me**__!'_

He quickly moved on to pick on Neville's potion, a slight frown on his face. He was going to have to keep a close eye on the Alchemist.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was at the front of the room, pretending to read his orange book, Make-out Paradise, but actually was keeping a close watch on the charge.

The blonde boy, Edward Elric, seemed to make the potion with perfect ease. He noticed that the only two who seemed to have the potion down perfectly were Naruto and the blonde Alchemist.

'_Hmm…"_ The silver-haired ninja thought. _'I shall suggest that Elric takes Naruto's potion…and Naruto take Elric's potion…and each ask the other a question. That would prove to be most…useful.'_

As the time of class narrowed to 40 minutes of class, Snape spoke up.

"Everyone. Put a sample of your potions in a vile. Professor Kakashi had suggested that Elric and Uzumaki try each other's potions. I shall go along with this…game. Uzumaki! Elric! Switch viles."

Ed and Naruto both stood up and walked towards each other, their viles of Veritaserum in hand.

Ed gave the other blonde a tiny smile before the two of them switched viles. They both uncorked the potions, and drank.

The two blondes then looked at Snape in question.

"Elric will first ask Uzumaki a personal question. Then Uzumaki will ask Elric a question."

They both nodded, Ed thinking of the question to ask Naruto.

"Hmm…how about this." Ed mumbled, his voice getting larger. The class stood at rapt attention. They were about to learn something about the two new kids…blondes.

"Who…umm…what's the story of your past?" Naruto looked at Ed thoughtfully before nodding.

"I've never had parents, and I grew up in my village thought of as a monster and a prankster."

Kakashi sighed in relief that Naruto was able to conceal a lot of information.

"Okay…the same for you Edward." Naruto said, an uncertain smile on his own face.

Ed's expression paled at the question. _'This potion! It's…it's so powerful!'_ Ed thought as he fought his mouth from opening. He failed, and his voice came out expressionless, and hauntingly.

"My father left us when I was 3. My mother died when I was 10. My brother and I…tried-broke a law of our country resulting in the loss of something very important to us. I joined the m-an organization when I was 12, and excelled in my performance. We searched…for the Philosopher's Stone…and found the secret to making-"

Ed's breathing had become shallow and forceful.

"Ed-ward?" Hermione muttered. The Philosopher's Stone was the same as the Sorcerer's Stone. Why was he looking for it?

Ed's panting continued.

"Many people were sacrificed to make the-it doesn't matter. I have it now, and returned the thing my brother lost. Now he's happy, and so am I." He glared angrily, the tears spilling from his eyes.

He turned his glare to Hermione with the look that asked, "How dare you!". He angrily left the room, even though there was still 30 minutes left of class.

Ed stormed down the halls, making his way to the Alchemic Room. His anger left him as he reached the door labeled "Alchemy" and only tears remained.

He slowly opened the door as Roy demonstrated alchemy. An explosion went off right in front of Ed's face.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" Roy cursed as he saw Ed open the door just as he snapped his fingers…only his love didn't flinch or move out of the way… and tears were running down his face even before he snapped.

"Class is dismissed. We'll continue later."

The girls in the class glared angrily at Ed for interrupting their time with the hottest professor ever.

Ed ignored this as he walked over to Roy, the room clear at last. He walked into Roy's arms and threw his hands around the man's waist.

"Ed? Love? Are you alright?" Ed sort of shook his head, and sort of nodded it.

"Veritaserum." Ed muttered. "He asked me…about my past. About the Philosopher's Stone."

Roy's emotions raged in fury. The Philosopher's Stone was a touchy subject for Ed.

"It's alright love. It's all over. You have the Philosopher's Stone around your neck." Roy touched it reminding Ed where the powerful stone was.

He bent down and sweetly kissed Edward on the lips before softly kissing away the tears.

"Don't blame yourself for those lives one bit Edo. The homunculi did it, not you. I love you. Remember that."

Ed smiled and hugged the man tightly, sitting comfortingly in the man's lap until the bells rang for the next class.

**A/N- Remember people, send me a scenerio and I'll answer it. Review! **

**Ja ne till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hmm….two more updates…if you guys keep up the numerous reviews (INCLUDE SCENARIOS!) I'll update two chapters in a day. Also, if you include scenarios of **_**yaoi**_** FMAxHP Xovers, then I shall update three times in one day. **

Chapter 9- 

"Alchemy has a rule and numerous laws that must be obeyed at all cost. The first law is as follows: Alchemy obeys the law of equivalent exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. Edward…can you tell us one of the taboos among alchemists?"

Ed slowly nodded, figuring out which taboo he was going to say.

"The greatest taboo among we alchemists, is alchemy on human souls, or trying to bring the dead back to the living."

Ed noticed Harry and Sasuke fidgit as if they wanted to perform this taboo.

"V-very good." Roy didn't think that Ed was going to mention that one. "Another taboo is turning lead into gold. Now that you know these things, you can try alchemy."

Roy drew a basic transmutation circle on the board.

"This is a basic transmutation circle. Only the simple basics can be used in this."

As Ed looked around the room, he saw that pretty much no one except the three new kids and Harry were interested.

"Umm…Professor?" Ed asked, raising a hand. Roy arched an eyebrow as the two shared a secret smile.

"I'm pretty sure that most of these students don't give a damn about alchemy right now. How about a little demonstration?"

The two of them shared a smirk before swinging into action.

BOOM!

An explosion landed right where Ed was a second earlier. The students gasped in fear and delight. This was starting to get cool.

Ed was inches away from Roy a dragon lance spear poised at the man's neck.

"Where did that come from?" People started muttering.

Ed smiled and let the spear decompose into the ground.

"Alchemy." Ed said to the class. "I think is more useful than magic."

"Oh really?" Came Malfoy's snide voice. "How then? From what I hear, you broke one of your laws…right? In potions."

Ed's face slightly paled as he looked down.

"Yeah." Ed muttered. "That doesn't change anything. Sure, we have some limitations, but magic is only there with your wand. What happens if it snaps? Can you tell me that Draco?"

The white-blonde haired boy snarled at the use of his first name.

"Which law did you break? Huh? Did you make gold? I don't think you did. You don't seem like you are bad enough to make money. Too much pride. Who'd ya bring back? Your mommy and daddy?"

The smirk slowly fell from Malfoy's face as he saw the truth reflecting in Ed's haunted eyes. The boy took a few steps backwards, backing right into Roy's chest.

Even as he didn't get anywhere else, he kept trying to back up. Roy gently slid Ed to the ground in his lap. (Now…weren't we trying to be discrete?)

Ed turned and buried his face into Roy's chest.

The glare that eminateda from Roy was probably more destructive than his flames.

"Alright, let's get something straight. Ed's past is of no concern to you. He's face more than you children can ever say have faced."

"Not true!" Hermione yelled, standing up. "Last year, Harry battled You-Know-Who! How worse can it get?"

The room fell silent at the girl's words. Fury raged from Roy.

"Have you watched your brother die right in front of your eyes? Has a massacre started over you? Have you seen countless people die in your life? Have you tried to bring back someone from the dead? Well Ed has. Our country just left war…imagine how it's like if millions of people died just because some monster-like humans needed you as a sacrifice?"

Tears unwillingly fell from many people in the room. 

"I know you still have an hour left of class, but leave. Now. If you really want to stay here, in this class, then come to the next session. If you don't want to be here, then leave."

Everyone except of Sasuke and Naruto exited the room. Naruto gently sat next to the Professor and the kid. Compassion filled his eyes.

"Edward." He murmured. Ed looked up into Naruto's gentle blue eyes. "Me and you are a lot alike you know. I've seen people die…and people were killed over me too. I make it okay."

Ed nodded appreciatively, but motioned for the two to leave him alone.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and left to join Neji who was waiting outside for them.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi. Alone in the DADA Room 

"So we've found out everything except about that fox demon. What in the world could that mean?" Naruto muttered.

"Hmm…" Kakashi said, looking down at the report Sasuke had handed him. "Looks like Ed's profile is pretty close to yours Naruto. Do you think that…maybe he's a host to a fox demon as well."

Neji nodded slowly. "That would explain things. We better find out if he has a seal…or tattoo as these people would call it. Good thing we share a room with him."

They nodded and quickly left for lunch.

Conversation Between Roy and Ed- 

"Roy…I love you." Ed muttered. He was finally over his emotional break-down. He really had to get over it. Al was okay…wasn't he? And he was happy.

The black haired man smiled down at Ed.

"I love you to Edward." Ed was nestled comfortingly on Roy's chest. The two of them were lying on the floor, going over what had happened and how to prevent it in the future.

"Roy…Hermione wants to kill me. I've read it…in her mind."

"……She's gonna burn."

"No! I can handle myself…besides, I'm finished feeling guilty. I got things right, didn't I? I've even got the Philosopher's Stone with me, and Albus doesn't even recognize it."

Warning-LEMONish Scene!----- 

Roy smiled at the boy before sitting up. Ed whined before pouncing on the man, straddling his hips.

"Roy…" Ed murmured so seductively, that Lust would be put to shame. "I believe you deserve a reward."

Before the Fuhrer could refuse, Ed pressed their lips together in a rough and needy kiss.

Ed ran his fingers down Roy's spine beneath the shirt, successfully producing a needy moan.

"Ed-ward." Roy moaned out. "What about-ahhah-"

Ed pressed their grinded down on Roy's waist, achieving in making the man lose his train of thought.

Grinning happily, Ed brought his cold lips to Roy's neck, nipping at the hot flesh.

"Gaw-Edward…" Roy moaned, arching to Ed's touch. Something snapped inside Roy that moment, cause in moments, Ed was on bottom.

Roy kissed Ed full on, intertwining their tongues in a battle to die for. They parted, gasping for air as Roy moved his lips down Ed's sudden shirtless chest.

Ed panted needingly as he felt Roy's magic hands trailing down to Ed's belt, teasingly fingering at it before trailing back up his chest.

"R-Roy I-nah!"

Roy smirk at Ed as he finally reached back down to Ed's belt buckle, his mouth nibbling at Ed's shoulder.

Ed arched to Roy's touch as the man slowly unbuckled the buckle. Roy's hand expertly reached into Ed's pants as the black haired man grinned.

"Hmm…you never seemed like the one…" Roy started out, leaving Ed's neck and staring into the golden eyes. "To go commando."

"Shuddup!" Ed moaned. His eyes were glazed over with lust as the older man slightly touched Ed's manhood.

"Those aren't the words I want to hear, Edo-kun." Roy smirked. Ed's head snapped back as Roy added pressure to his hands, running them down Ed's shaft with a little friction.

"Gyah..guh…Roy!" Ed yelled. He bit back words that were about to follow.

"Go on Edo.." Roy murmured, bringing his lips to Ed's chest, lightly nibbling at his nipple. "Ask me. You know you wan-"

**Lemon End (I know…it's unfair!)**

"What is the meaning of this!" Came a stern voice from the doorway. As Ed and Roy looked up, they saw Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a blushing Hermione standing in the doorway.

Ed blushed furiously as Roy withdrew his hand from Ed's pants, buckling them back up.

Without looking at them, working on dressing Ed, Roy spoke out.

"I'm pretty sure it's called sexual intercourse, Minerva." Hermione blushed in anger at the man's words.

"More like pedophilism!"

Roy took this moment to glance at the girl.

"No. It's not. To be a pedophile, I'd have to lust after someone underage."

"Edward's underaged!" Hermione yelled. Roy gave her a strange look as he straightened his shirt.

"No…didn't Albus tell you? Ed's 18 now. His birthday was a few days ago…we were hired to protect Harry. I'm Fuhrer Roy Mustang, this is Brigadeer General Edward Elric. We were an "item" even before we came here."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's a Fuhrer?"

"It's the equivalent of King in our country. The Military rules it, and I rule the military. Got that? Ed is of age, and we're gay. There is no chance that I would do something illegal like sleeping with an underage kid."

Fury re-entered Hermione's eyes as she stormed off. McGonagall sighed and followed the 15 year old.

"Hmm…I didn't know about this…oh well. Better get off to Lunch now."

Dumbledore sent them a small smile before walking off. Ed and Roy exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter and started off to the Great Hall.

A/N- I know, I know. This is longer than usual, but oh well. Remember to send me scenarios! I'll try my best to answer them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Very pleased with the reviews! Keep it up!**

Chapter 10- 

When Ed and Roy walked in the Great Hall together, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's conversation instantly quieted down. The three quickly stood up, took Ed and Roy by the arm, and drug the from the room.

"Hey." Ed growled dangerously. "What the hell are you kids doing?!"

"Hey!" Harry snapped angrily. "You can't talk to us that way. You're supposed to be guarding _me_ right?"

Roy shook his head thoughtfully. He really knew Ed and he usually didn't let people talk back to him…

"Wrong. I'm supposed to kill any sucker who attempts your life. I don't have to shadow you or anything. I'm an assassin."

Roy sighed. _'That sure shut them up…but Ed __**was**__ telling the truth, the military's attack dogs are just like assassins…'_

"A-assa-assassin?" Ron stuttered fearfully. He really didn't find that profession…happy.

Roy nodded. "The attack dogs of our military are just like assassins. When I send someone out to kill an enemy, it's done quickly and quietly. No survival guaranteed."

"So…" Harry muttered. "_You_ control the _military_?"

"Yeah."

"…" The three stayed silent…well at least two of them did. Hermione kept glaring from Ed to Roy.

"Guys." She said, her glaring eyes holding onto Roy's nonchalant black ones. "I've gotta tell you something…about something I saw a few minutes ago."

Ed groaned and slapped his forehead. "You are just a kid, and shouldn't have come in there. What were you trying to prove, bringing Minerva and Albus?"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison. Harry turned to a blushing Hermione.

"What were they doing?"

Hermione's blush grew as she attempted to explain.

"We-well I uh-umm…I wanted to get my textbook I forgot in the rush to leave…when I walked in, umm…Dumbledore and McGonagall were coming to see where Professor Mustang was…and uh…"

Roy and Ed sighed. Hermione was lying through her teeth. Harry and Ron turned to face Roy and Ed when Hermione paused.

Ed groaned in frustration and walked in front of Roy. To Harry and Ron's apparent confusion, Roy put his arms around Ed's waist, and his neck on Ed's shoulder.

"She spied on us the other day, decided that Edo-koi was her enemy, and walked in on Edo-koi and me when we were having sex."

Hermione's blush hit another level as Harry and Ron hit the first level of blushing.

"You-I mean-and Ed-are you…gay?" Harry asked, the blush never leaving his face.

"Yeah. Gotta fuckin problem with that?" Ed growled. A dangerous glint entered his eyes, so Harry decided to look lower, just not on his face.

As Harry's eyes trailed to Ed's neck, he noticed a black choker holding a familiar, yet unfamiliar red stone.

"Ed…is that…I mean we found one that looks quite…similar, but it was paler. Is that a _Philosopher's Stone_?"

Hermione and Ron gasped, tearing their eyes off of Mustang's and onto Ed's neck.

Ed literally growled and stepped back a little as Harry reached to touch the stone.

"Back off. This is _my_ stone. It was _my_ fault that so many people were sacrificed for it, so the stone chose _me._"

Harry backed away a little, confusion entering his face.

"Why is it a deeper red? Yours looks more like…blood than the one we saw."

Ed sighed and sent Roy a look that said: "should I tell them?". Roy nodded and Ed turned his eyes back to Harry.

"That stone that Flamel made was merged with Alchemy _**and**_ Magic…wasn't it?" At Harry's nod, Ed continued.

"That explains something then. He didn't have to sacrifice live human bodies…did he? No, but I did. This stone holds the blood of many people's lives…it's a true Philosopher's Stone. The other was an obvious cheap imitation."

Harry gaped at Ed's explanation. So that's why Ed's eyes seemed haunted when Malfoy mentioned…God.

Ed sadly looked away from Harry, and instead, turning his gaze to Roy. He nodded at the black haired man as the two of them turned, returning to the Great Hall.

A/N-So…tell me truthfully on how bad I did… 

**Ja ne**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I'm really glad that you guys (and girls) are enjoying my story. I have gone quite far since the beginning of this story. 10 chapters going on 11…and we've only gone through a couple of days of Hogwarts…joy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**teen13-I thought you knew me better than that...anyway check out my new story Yaoi One-Shots...me and Cassandra works on them. **

**Mizuki hikari- Sorry bout that...I'll try to go slower next time kay?**

Chapter 11-

"Now put away your wands children, we won't be needing them." The toad Professor (metaphorically speaking of course) said, pacing in the front of the room.

"Not need wands? This is a defense class that _uses_ wands!" Harry cried out.

"Defense? Why would you need that? Whoever would you have to defend against?" She answered sweetly, staring in Harry's green eyes.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe Lord Voldemort." Silence stretched within the room as the students glanced between Harry's and Umbridge's gazes.

"Now why ever would you lie? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not come back. Students, ignore what this boy says. All that comes out of his mouth are lies."

Fury radiated from Harry's eyes.

"So Cedric just up and died by himself then?" Ed sat up at attention at Harry's words. "I _watched_ Voldemort kill him. I was _there_."

Ed glanced from Umbridge to Harry. He was going to have to stop this before it became ugly…or maybe he should just help Harry insult the annoying bitch.

"Quit the lies!" She shouted. Umbridge's eyes slightly bulged as she said these words.

Ed sighed as he stood up, leaning against the table behind him.

"I'm pretty sure that you teach _magic_ at a school for magic. Doesn't that mean you use your wands?"

Naruto and Neji glanced at each other before looking back at Ed, watching the blonde's moves.

Sasuke sighed nonchalantly and leaned back in the chair. Even though his disposition was careless, he was carefully examining Ed's actions.

"Detention! Both of you!" The woman growled. "Tonight at 8." She then smiled at the rest of the class. "Now open your books to the first page."

"That bitch!" Ron growled to Hermione and Harry when they finally left the DADA room. "At this rate, we won't be able to defend ourselves against You-Know-Who!"

"I know…something's got to be done." Harry added. When Hermione didn't say anything, the two of them glanced at her.

"It's wrong that two guys should…well, you know! Two guys shouldn't-"

"Two guys shouldn't what, Granger?" Sasuke said, stopping next to them with Naruto.

The two ninjas looked quite furious.

"It seems like she has a problem with we "homos" Sasuke." Ed smirked, leaning against him, an arm on the black haired teenager's shoulder.

Hermione glared hatefully at Ed as Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks. They found out something new about the blonde.

"Yes. I do. I saw you and Professor Mustang having _sex_ in the classroom! It's indecent."

"Wait just a minute!" Naruto piped up. "You and Professor _Mustang_ are together?" Ed turned to stare at the other blonde who was smiling.

"That is so _awesome_! How'd you land that?!" Naruto finished.

Ed blushed and looked away. "Don't ask…it wasn't easy."

"And you are not a virgin?"

Ed and Naruto jumped, flipping around to see Neji standing behind them.

"I-uh…I meant that, I mean that I _was_, but Hermione and them interrupted before we could go…far…" Ed trailed off.

Neji and Sasuke plainly stared at him as Naruto hooked an arm around Sasuke and Ed.

"Lighten up Ed! You'll get your chance tonight. Me and Sasuke will make sure no one…snoops."

"I'll help as well." Neji added. He looked at the group in obvious disdain. "It'll help pass the time."

Ed smiled and turned back to Hermione. His golden eyes were the pure manifestation of evil.

"See you at Dinner."

Ed then turned, stalking off back towards the Gryffindor common room…to Roy's room.

It was high time that Ed find out why he had so much free time with the sexy Fuhrer.

**A/N- That was a bit fun to write. I told of 'Mione! Yay me!**

**Ed-That was more like me**

**Naruto- 0-0!!!! What about me?!**

**Sasuke- pft. Immature.**

**Me- IT WAS ME! NOW DEAL WITH IT!!!!!**

**Ed and Naruto- fine…**

**Okay, till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- OMFG! I am soooooooo sorry I didn't update in FOREVER. Gomen!! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, Review, and visit my newest stories, Yaoi Oneshots and The House Tournaments. (Yaoi Oneshots will make you laugh so hard that it's not even funny.)**

Chapter 12

Ed growled as he sat in their room all alone. It had been Hours and Roy never even showed up!

'_Damn!'_ He thought to himself as he glanced at the time. _'Roy's going to DIE when I get back from that fucking toad's detention!'_

Ed gathered some parchment and quill, and left the bedchambers to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

"I want the two of you to write lines, but with my…_special_ pens." Ed rolled his eyes and pulled out some parchment, accepting the eagle feather quill from Umbridge.

"Now Elric, I want you to write…let's say "I cause everyone's death". Potter, you write "I shall not tell lies"." The blonde sighed as he imagined many ways to destroy a certain teacher…

He started to write, only to hear Harry speak.

"How many?" the brunette haired asked.

"Hmm…" The woman pondered. "Until it _sinks in_."

'_I cause everyone's death.'_ Ed wrote over and over again. _'I cause everyone's death. I cause everyone's death. I cause everyone's death. I cause everyone's death. I cause everyone's-hey what the-?!'_

Ed glanced down to his gloved hand that was holding the quill, only to see that blood was covering it's surface. When he glanced to Harry, he saw the old woman looking quite happy with herself.

"Fat chance toad!" Ed smirked, catching the professor's attention. "I've dealt with more pain than you or _Voldemort_ could even dream of. You're not cracking me."

Umbridge glared at the two of them before returning to her sewing. This went on for about an hour before the toad professor dismissed them.

"And Harry, if you lie anymore, then you will just have to come back again." Harry nodded and sighed before pitifully glancing at his wounded hand. Just as the two of them turned to leave, the door opened to reveal a certain black haired man.

"Oh, hey Ed. I was just about to ge-ge…" Roy's words vanished as he happened to glance down at the blonde's hand. "Ed what happened to your hand?!" Ed also looked down, only to find that his blood was now dripping on the floor.

"Eh…" Ed mumbled, grabbing Roy and Harry by the arm, dragging them from the room. "Actually that pen Toad had us use to write with were cursed…it wrote in our own blood."

Ed pulled off his glove to prove his point.

_**I Cause Everyone's Death**_

Harry showed his hand to Roy as well.

**I shall not tell Lies**

"That BITCH!" Roy growled, fire literally crackling around him. "When I get to her, she's dea-"

Ed silenced him when he thrust the two of their lips together, sticking his tongue in the man's mouth. The blonde inwardly smirked as Roy immediately relaxed.

"See." Ed winked to Harry, who was now blushing furiously. "Nothin to it. Hey Roy, I'm okay. See? It's already healed."

Roy and Harry both shot their heads up to stare at the alchemist's hand…and sure as nothing, no markings covered his hand.

"B-B-How?" Roy stuttered in amazement. Ed just shrugged in answer.

'_It can't already be happening…can it?'_ Roy thought as he ran a soft finger over the skin.

From the shadows, Sasuke and Naruto nodded to each other. A nine-tailed fox spirit could quickly heal a person. Naruto was living proof of that.

"Well…ever since Hoenheim took me on a trip to some strange village type city, I've gained two things. A tattoo and the ability to heal quickly."

"Show me. Harry, leave us." Roy said softly, his eyes still running down Ed's hand. "It's your free time. Go see your friends." The boy hesitated before he nodded, moving off into the halls.

Ed sent Roy a smile before he took off his shirt, revealing his shoulder where a strange tattoo resided. It was circular with strange symbols around it, and in the center was a word.

**Youbi**

Sasuke and Naruto nodded to each other before disappearing. It was possible they found their demon.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Roy asked, softly touching the symbols.

"I guess it's because I had automail over it." Ed answered with a smile.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

When it came time for dinner, Ed sat in front of Hermione, but between Naruto and Neji. Sasuke was sitting silently next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Ed pondered thoughtfully. "do you have some sort of tattoo?" Naruto shook his head in answer.

"No. I don't think I should, I mean, to deal with a _needle_!" Ed and Sasuke exchanged glances before bursting into laughter.

"Whimp!" The two of them said in unison. Hermione just ate her food, glaring at Ed.

'_Soon.'_ She thought. _'Really soon…'_

"Hey Edo." Roy greeted, squatting between Ed and Naruto. "You staying at my place tonight?"

Ed turned and gave Roy a sad smile. "Sorry, I promised Naru and Sasu that I'd stay in the dorms tonight. We were going to play games…"

Hermione's eyes lit up at the news. _'Perfect.'_ She thought evilly to herself. _'That potion will be finished tonight…Roy won't expect a thing!'_

"Well…that's all okay." Roy answered kindly, patting Ed on the shoulder. "Just, if you change your mind, I'll be in my room…you know the one."

Ed nodded, allowing Roy to continue to the teacher's table.

'_Ha! Finally.'_ Hermione's thought continued. _'Finally I can steal Roy Mustang from that stupid Elric!'_

**A/N-Oooooooh. Looks like 'Mione's got something cooking up! Well, review my faithfully fans, and I shall continue. In the next chapter, a whole lot will be revealed! We are nearing the end, and I think it will be 15-17 chapters long, depending on what pops in my head. Shout out if you want to have a sequel!! Also, don't forget to read Yaoi Oneshots and The House Tournaments. **

**In the next Chapter…**

"_H-how could you do this to me Roy? I-I thought you loved me!'_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I am VERY happy with all of the reviews I got! I am also happy that I will now be updating quite often, even though I have to sneak typing this during my classes in school. Now, when school ends for the summer, I will not be able to update here as much, but I shall try sending it to my friend, Allyn Jordon (teen13. Check her stories out! They aren't yaoi, but they're good! Especially her Two Sides of the Same Coin!) and she may post them for me! Anyway, I shall answer any questions I had, then you shall read the next stunning chapter of Bloodred Magic!**

Dark Reborn-** All shall be revealed in due time…**

QuitexSoul- **Sorry, but I need her so I can bash her in later chapters**

Dark-Angel-Emrys- **Well contain your enthusiasm no more, cause A LOT shall be revealed…evil smirk **

Bellethiel-9303- **Thanks!**

Egypt Mesi-** I'm so flattered you like it! I was afraid it would suck…**

A Single Fragile Rose- **Nothing shall be revealed till you read this chapter! **

sworn never to rite again- **Well, it is a normal thing. Naruto shall make an impression in the story, and I tried not throwing it in there…put enough said, read the next chapter!**

Lady Friday- **I personally love bashing her too!! **

Sarah- **Once this story is over, tell your friend to release you. Hermione is all yours! XD! Lol**

Silver Night Pheonix- **I'm happy to hear you like it!**

Yami Akure- **I'm updating! I'm happy you're so into my story! Also, is Yami Akure your username? I want to check out your stories!**

Chapter 13-

Hermione watched in triumph as Edward left with the three new students. Things were going according to plan! When the four of them disappeared from sight, the only people left in the great hall was her and Professor Mustang.

"Professor." She said sweetly, holding out a glass of pumpkin juice. "Will you try this? I think someone put alcohol in it…"

"Sure." Roy replied as he accepted the glass, taking a gulp. He coughed as an unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation flowed over his body. He shut his eyes unconsciously, and when he opened them again, the girl was gone.

"Oh well." He shrugged, turning to leave, but stopped when he saw Ed standing in front of him. "Oh, hey koi." Roy said with a smile. "So, why are you here?"

"W-well, I guess I changed my mind." The golden haired beauty replied, a brilliant blush on his face. "I mean, when Hermione…interrupted us, I've been thi-" Roy grinned at his blushing lover as he covered the blonde's mouth.

"Say no more." He grinned, leading the blonde to his room.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Ed sat with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, and he was having a great time.

"Got any 5's?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Nope…God, this is getting BORING!" Ed sighed, throwing down his cards.

"Hey!" Ed's eyes lit up as a thought came to mind. "I'll get Roy in here! He knows how to have a good time!"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, giving Sasuke and Neji a high five. Ed smiled as he stood up, and crossed the hall, making his way to Roy's room. The blonde muttered the password and crossed through the room to open the bedroom door where he knew Roy would be.

"Hey Roy, I was wondering if you cou-" Ed paused as he heard noises from Roy's room. He slowly opened the door, causing a look of pure horror and pain to cross

**What Roy Saw**

When Ed and himself had arrived a their room, things had heated up QUICK! At the present time, he and Ed were naked in the bed together, Roy on top of the smaller form.

"I love you Edward." He murmured. "forever and always." Ed smiled nd brought their lips together…that's when things got ugly. The door opened and reavealed…Ed?

Pain and horror was written all over his face as he walked to Roy's side.

"H-How could you do this to me Roy?" He whimpered. Tears started to fall from Ed's eyes. When Roy looked down to face the Edward he was on top of, he only met Hermione Granger's evil eyes.

"Edward?!" Roy gasped As he jumped off of the female, and tore on some clothes. "I swear, I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ed screamed. His eyes turned white, and power radiated from his voice. His screams of anger soon became outcries of pain.

'_Oh dear God!'_ Roy thought in panic, quietly staring at Hermione, who was now terrified. _'It's starting!'_

The blond fell to his knees and blod began to spurt from his back.

"Roy!" Hermione skreetched. "What's wrong with him?" Roy briefly turned from Ed, his eyes full of fury.

"Don't call me by my first name human!" He snarled before rushing to Ed's side. "Ed, sweetie." He murmured, causing the blonde to meet his eyes. They were now full of physical pain.

"I know this is painful, but you've got to trust me. You are my Prince, and we are Vangels."

Hermione stared at the two of them with new eyes. Vangels weren't supposed to exist!

"V-Va-AHHH!" Ed grimaced as two large golden and red wings sprung forth from his shoulders, and fangs sprouted from Ed's two canine teeth. Roy sihed in relief. At least Ed survived.

He turned his stoney glare to Hermione, who was naked and trembling in fear. In the blink of an eye, Roy's large black wings erupted from his back.

"Wh-wh-w-How?" Hermione whispered, trembling. Ed watched in ecstacy. Everything that had happened, the wings and fangs, were giving him intense pleasure! (**A/N- …-- '… wow Ed. Like S&M much??)**

Also, he couldn't help but wonder what had actually happened.

"You." Roy said, using the divine voice of a Vangel General. "Look what you've done you BITCH!" He was now in his actual clothing. His Vangel uniform.

It was pure black and lined in white. Two swords swayed at his side.

"You could've killed him. My Prince!" He furiously swung his sword, only to have it deflected. Hatake Kakashi stood in front of Hermione holding a long knife.

"Move!" Roy hissed, his eyes flickerin to Ed who was now climbing to his knees.

"I cannot." He answere.d The mask that usually covered his eye was now pulled slightly down, revealing a red eye. "You can't take this girl's life. She has done nothing to harm you."

"She almost caused Edward's death." Roy snarled back, revealing his fangs.

"What on Earth _are_ you??" Kakashi asked in utter amazement. The two alchemists had wings like and angel and fangs like a Vampire!

"Roy." Edward said, falling to the man's sid. "Stand down." Kakashi watchd in slight amazement as Roy reluctantly sheathed his sword.

"Please, explain what's _**wrong**_ with me!" Ed's eyes were fearful and scared. Kakashi started to feel for the kid.

"I-" Roy sighed and glanced at everyone in the room. "Have any of you heard of Vangels?"

**A/N- I can't believe that I'm actually ending the near of this story! I've gotten a few people saying to make a sequel, which I think I shall. I don't know… anyway, read my other story, Yaoi Oneshots. They are FUNNY. Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-OMFG!! 00! I'm soooo sorry I've taken so long on this update! I've just been so busy with school and stuff (I now am done with "The Odyssey" and am now working on "Arabian Nights Volume 1") and I've had practically no time to work on this...anyway, Thank Yami Akurei for kicking me into action!**

**Sarah-** Yah yah. I loved the idea too when I thought of it...

**QuitexSoul-**I tried making it that way to where it makes complete scenes later on...

**Dark-Angel-Emrys-**Yes, I hope this chapter will clear things up

**Lady Friday-**Of course you didn't, _I_ didn't even see that coming! XD

**Yami Akurei-**Sorry I haven't emailed you in a while, I've been very busy...later I may take you up on your offer xD.

**Chelsea-** Of course you've never heard of Vangels, **_I_ **made the term up...i was trying to merge vampire and angel and got vangel...

**FMAFMAFMAyaoi-**Of course I'll help you with your stories! I'd be happy to

**Mizuki hikari-**I know, I know, but I have to keep the suspense up, don't I?

**teen13-** pouts Fine fine fine...

**silver- **I know...I evillllll!!

**A. YamiYugi-**...interesting name you have there...yamiyugi as in yugioh yamiXyugi? I LOVE that pairing!

**Yami Akurei-**Well lookie here! A generous person giving me ANOTHER review for 1 chapter...I am continuing, but you can make adaptations to the story for yourself.

Chapter 14-

"_Have you ever heard of Vangels?"_

Kakashi and Hermione glanced at one another.

"I-I thought they didn't exist!" Hermione whispered softly. "That they were just a silly fairy tale. In _Hogwarts, A History_, A Vangel, or half vampire, half angel visited Professor Dumbledore. Vangels are so divine, that everyone burst into tears!"

Ed silently kept his eyes on Roy. "You said I was your "prince"?"

"Yeah..." Roy's black eyes met Ed's golden ones. "Hoenheim was our King...actually, the Elric's were our Royal Family. When found you, I was searching for Hoenheim, our king..."

He paused, waiting for all of the information to sink in before continuing.

"King Hoenheim married a human and had two kids. One was born completely human, the other pure Vangel...that makes you our current King since Hoenheim is dead."

Hermione gaped, her eyes wide. Boy did she make a mistake by crossing Edward's path! Suddenly, Three puffs of smoke filled the room and Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji appeared in a black and white uniform...they looked...quite different...

"Captain." Kakashi murmured, tossing his head in Nasuto's direction. "Our work is finished. You informed me of the tattoo on Edward with the name of Youbi in its center...well, That's the seal for the most dangerous demon known...even more dangerous than Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. What could be more dangerous than a demon who almost destroyed all of the leaf ninja?

"Youbi is...no _was_ a golden nine tailed fox demon."

Naruto nodded in understanding and focused on Ed and Roy's wings. "Can you actually _**fly**_?!" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he grasped Edward and Roy's hands in his own. Kakashi and Sasuke sent each other unusual comical looks. Neji stayed silent.

"Uhh..." Ed flexed his wings around him, sending drops of blood and the rest of the red off of them, revealing pure gold.

"Of course." Roy answered, looking at Naruto in the eyes. As a militia commander, he had some suspicions about them, but that had just now cleared. "Legend says our ancestors were fallen angels turned vampire by Satan, who we call Natos in our Language."

A few moments of silence passed when Ed started to pant, and soon after, his golden eyes became brimmed in red. Roy's eyes widened as he recognized the look.

"Get out!" He shouted, throwing his head to the humans. "Get out now! He's starting to complete the change! If humans are here, he'll start drinking your blood." Naruto exchanged looks with his comrades and sent them a nod, disappearing from the room...which left Hermione alone with the two very dangerous Vangels.

"This is why you shouldn't have done this Granger." Roy coldly stated, bearing into her. "If I wasn't here to hold him back, he'd go on a rampage and kill _everyone_ who _isn't_ one of us, and drink every last drop of their blood. Go tell Dumbledore to call in contacts that can help with him...tell him to call the vampires. We'll be waiting here."

BREAKBREEAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAK

The students were fairly confused when they were pulled from their last classes into the Great Hall. What was going on?

At the Gryffindore Table, all was chaos. Nothing like this had ever happened, and Hermione was badly shaken up. She wouldn't even tell Ron and Harry what had happened.

"I apologize." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of the student body. One professor was very noticeably absent as well...

"Something of great and grave importance has been brought to light to me this morning. One of our staff and a student has kept their race a secret, and has proved excruciatingly fatal for all of us."

In the shadows of the great hall, near the starry ceiling, Ed and Roy hung, suspended in the air.

"_Roy."_ Ed said, using the telekinesis ability Vangels controlled. _"Do you think they'll portray us as good or bad?" _

Roy thought for a moment before deciding on an answer. _"Good. Remember long ago? Our race helped the wizarding world against Voldemort..."_

"Professor Roy Mustang and Edward Elric...please come down here." The students gaped when they saw two beautiful angels land next to their headmaster.

"Many of you think these two beings are human, but they're not. They are Vangel Royalty." Ed glanced around the students, his eyes darting to their necks, now exposed as they looked up at him.

Roy noticed how uncomfortable Ed looked an nodded.

"Humans." He said, using his natural Vangel voice. (which is quite musical!) "Please cover your necks. My King had just went through with his transformation, and now feels the urge to rip your throats open."

The houses erupted in chaos at Roy's words. Why was he looking down on them?

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared, making everything become quiet again. "Some friends of mine has agreed to come to help, and it looks like they are here right now. I present, the Night Class of Cross Academy!"

The doors opened and two very hot looking guys walked across towards Ed and Roy. One had short silver hair, the other had shoulder length brown hair.

"My name is Kaname Kuran, my lord." Kaname said, bowing before Edward. "I bow before one of the Royalty Vangels." The silver haired male next to him then bowed as well.

Ed exchanged looks with Roy before speaking. "Don't bow Kaname." He said softly and kindly. "Never bow to me." The male with silver hair then rose and met Ed's eyes with jealousy.

"I'm Zero Kiryu, Kaname's boyfriend." The students then start going wild. They were gay! Ed rolled his eyes and accidently let his eyes land on Zero's neck. His eyes swiftly turned red as the blonde lunged towards the exposure.

Roy's arm shot out and caught Ed by the waist. "Can you help us? He was just turned...and he didn't even know his lineage...his mother was human, father Vangel...he's almost level E."

BREAKBREEAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAK

Kaname had taken Zero, Ed, and Roy in their bedroom to talk about what had to be done.

"Edward, you must drink the blood of a pureblood vampire...I'm the only one left." Ed sighed heavily and met Roy's eyes.

"_What should I do Roy? Every time I see someone's neck, I attack!"_

"He'll do it." Roy said after a moment of hesitation. "Just...do it quickly, kay?"

He turned and grabbed Zero's shoulder. "Let's go lover boy."

Ed and Kaname stood in silence before someone spoke.

"So..." Kaname said nervously. "All you have to do is-" He was cut off when Ed pounced on him, his eyes animalistic.

"So..._hungry_...and you look divine!"

BREAKBREEAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAKBREAKBREAKBRAEKBREAK

Roy and Zero stood outside, both looking through a crack in the wall. The black winged Vangel watched in horror as Ed, his only love, licked the pureblood's neck before he sunk his teeth in. After a minute, Kaname pushed Ed away.

"That's enough Edward." He said, slightly panting. Ed sat down, also panting as the pureblood's blood rushed through his veins.

"Kaname..." Roy heard Ed say after a moment. "Drink from me as well...equivalent exchange, right?" At first, the vampire hesitated, but as Ed continued insisting, he consented, sinking his teeth into Ed's shoulder.

_My Edward!_ Roy's instincts were screaming for him to destroy the one who dares defile his mate. Bloodlust entered his eyes, but it was not the kind of blood you drink.

He almost attacked the two of them as he heard Kaname moan, but that's when Zero's strong grip found it's way to Roy's shoulder.

"Don't." Zero said, his teeth gritted in jealousy. "You should know..." Roy met Zero's eyes in curiosity. What the silver headed vampire up to? "Vampires don't get angry. They get even."

**A/N-So, what do you think? I was really hoping it would answer a few questions, and I am sure you are happy now...hopefully...anyway, here's a clue for you horselovers out there (who also likes yaoi XD) go to , and you will find the BEST online horse game ever...well, so far. Can anyone tell me some good anime (preferably yaoi) sites?**


	15. Author's Note

A/N- Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I still havn't gotten a computer for my work, so I'm trying to remember to get my fr

**A/N- Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I still havn't gotten a computer for my work, so I'm trying to remember to get my friend to type up and post for me….anyway, the last chapter is already written on paper, I just need it typed up, so please bear with me. Sorry that this isn't your chapter you've been waiting for.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N-OMFG

**A/N-OMFG. I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long for this update. My computer is broken, and my internet has been turned off, so I'm typing this up during school…hehe…anyway, many thanks for teen13 (Allyn Jordon) for typing this up for me. Anyway, this is the last chapter of the series. Also 100 REVIEWS!! I'm so happy I got this far in the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Kaname had never drank blood as rich and addicting as Edward's. He almost couldn't get himself to stop! He roughly pulled away from the blonde, slightly blushing. Ed sighed and leaned back into the bed, yearning for sleep. Just before he lost consciousness, he said only one word.

"Roy."

Kaname smiled at Ed's sleeping body, and thought of his own lover. Kaname had gone to Zero when he gave up on his beloved sister, Yuki. When he unlocked Yuki's blood and memories, she despised him to no ends.

Zero had no choice but to destroy his first friend.

'_I wonder what Z-kun's doing right now…'_ the pureblood thought to himself.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Zero grinned once he told Roy his big plan.

"Very clever Zero." Roy said, a sly smile covering his face. "They'll never find out about the talent show. Imagine how surprised Edo-_chan_ will feel when he realizes that he's first!"

The rest of the night, Zero and Roy continued to laugh and plan how they would get revenge on the blonde alchemist.

**The Next Day-After Breakfast**

"Roy!" Ed said, as he bounded happily up to his love. "Roy, why did you ignore me at-hey?!

Roy had glanced in Ed's direction before he caught sight of Zero.

"Hey, Zero-sama!" Roy said, catching up to him. Ed's eyes showed confusement, hiding the true sadness within him. _Roy-koi….what did I do wrong? _Grief started to fill as he watched Roy walk away with Zero, not looking back.

He didn't really feel like attending classes, so Ed turned and launched into the air, ignoring the admiring glances he received.

_Roy! Why? What did I __**do**__?_

**Roy smirked when he saw Ed fly off. **_**Plan's moving perfectly.**_** He thought, giving Zero a small high-five**

Hours later, Ed returned, his spirits high again. As he was thinking alone in the Forbidden Forest, he had come to a conclusion that Roy wanted sex! Ed was too embarrassed the first time, then Hermione interrupted, and then Hermione passed as Ed…things weren't going well!

"Yor Gnatsum Rerhuf." Ed muttered, walking the room. When the two had become a couple, Roy took Ed's bed out, and Ed slept with Roy. The blonde smiled at the memory before softly touching a wing.

A moment had passed until Ed heard something from the bedroom…..maybe Roy wanted some tonight!

Ed grinned and opened the door. "Hi Ro-"the smile immediately left his face as his eyes took in the scene.

Roy. Naked. On top of. Zero. Who was also naked, moaning in ecstasy.

_I…I was right._

Roy's head happened to turn in time to catch Ed's cold eyes turn and leave the room. The two of them sighed before countering the invisibility-clothing spell.

"Almost time Roy, and I'm sure we'll be having….fun…"

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Ed was sure he was supposed to be immensely sad, but he wasn't. He was DEAD ANGRY. Since it was already time for dinner, the blonde decided to go eat before finding something to do about the fury.

He waked in, only to see that the Great Hall was turned into a stage.

"He's here!" Some random student shouted before grabbing Ed, shoving him on the stage.

"Sing sing sing Sing sing SING SING!!" They chanted. It took Edward a while, but he eventually saw the Banner, "Muggle Talent Show", and Roy standing, smirking in the back.

"_What Will you do….Edo-koi?"_

Fury lit fire again, and Ed grabed his wand, showing it to everyone.

"This is how you feel when someone you love breaks your heart, and twists it in their hand." Ed's voice had taken up the commanding one of Vangels…then he snapped the wand.

Then Ed sang.

**It starts with (one)…one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in all due time. All I know…" **

Ed's voice was filled in hatred and anger. Roy instantly regretted his choice of revenge. Servants weren't supposed to defy their masters. At the very end of the Great Hall, Kaname stood in silence next to Zero, who had just told him what happened between him and Roy.

**Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away. It's so unreal.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Neji stood in the front now, watching gravely as Edward's wings flitted around him in anger.

**Didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, and didn't even know, I wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart.**

Ed's fury filled eyes met Roy's, a silent promise that the song was dedicated to him.

**What it meant to be, will eventually be a memory of a time when (I tried so hard)**

A split second, Roy thought he saw Ed flicker his fingers for a moment, but then again, he could be just seeing things.

**I tried so hard, and got so far. **

Images of Ed's life flickered through people's minds. Roy felt so upset. He tried to send Ed an apologetic smile, but it was slapped away by Ed's silent snarl.

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.**

With a flick of his wings, Ed soared into the Great Hall's sky, flying above the silent students. Kaname had just finished scolding zero, and ended up Breaking up with him.

**One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in all due time.**

Ed glanced at Roy before setting back down on the stage. Naruto cuddled up against Sasuke, glad that their relationship was healthy and stable.

**To remind myself how I tried so hard. In spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me.**

A soft smile reached Ed's lips as he remembered all the times Roy had called him short. It almost made him want to cry.

**I'm surprised it got so far. Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore.**

Ed was now walking around the stage, locking eyes with Kakashi. The silver haired man's eyes were sad, since he knew exactly what Ed was going through.

**Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end. I kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be, a memory of a time when…**

Ed purposely ignored Roy and set his eyes on Zero, who was now looking a bit guilty now. Roy's eyes sought to connect with Ed's, but to no prevail.

**I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to lose it all, but end the end, it doesn't even matter.**

Just as Ed finished the last line of that verse, he walked through the other students, them parting his path to Roy. Roy stood still as Ed softly set a hand on the man's chest, tears filling the blonde's eyes.

**I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know….**

Anger replaced the tears and Ed sprung back into the air. His voice rose to where he was practically shouting.

**I put my trust, in you! Pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know.**

Ed turned from Roy, now setting his eyes on Kaname, who in turn, stared right back.

**I tried so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall and lost it all…but in the end, it doesn't even matter…**

With a small nod in Kaname's direction, Ed faced Roy.

"Roy, you have brought this upon yourself. I can love you no more."

Kaname appeared at Ed's side, and with a look of goodbye to their ex-lovers, both vampire and Vangel left Hogwarts…forever.

**A/N- So…how was it?? Well, that was the last chapter. If you want a sequel, then please give me some ideas, because I'm out. Like what pairings I should have, should I put a homunculus in the storyline…you know, anything.**


End file.
